13 Hours
by cullenitis
Summary: In the immediate aftermath of Sarah's victory, Jareth looses his magic and the Labyrinth breaks, unleashing a deadly villain that threatens the life of every goblin in the Underground. Now, Sarah faces a even greater challenge than before: restore balance to the Labyrinth, or suffer the death of the Goblin King!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own Labyrinth :(_

**A/N: **Hello_ my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

A bitter ache filled Jareth's heart as he stared at the party in Sarah Williams's bedroom. No one noticed his absence…especially _her_.

_So she needs ALL of us, does she? And yet she doesn't realize that one of 'us' is missing?! Is THIS my reward? For all that I've done for her?! To be nothing but a worthless SHADOW?! _

He had half a mind to sentence every last goblin, Firey, and self-centered teenager in that room to the Bog of Eternal Stench, but the sight of her smiling face kept him still.

Jareth's dark owl-eyes blinked sadly at the girl as she mingled with his jubilant subjects.

_Oh Sarah. My precious Sarah. Why?_

As the festivities continued, there was a sudden sharp electric jolt through his body. Jareth's head whipped to his left for a fraction of a second before he spread his wings and took off into the sky.

_That came from the Labyrinth! What's happening?_

He flew towards the moon until the light engulfed him. When it cleared, he was soaring over the desolate Underground. As the Labyrinth came into focus, Jareth almost plummeted to the ground at what he saw.

An enormous, jagged fissure had split the entire structure in two, and a silvery cloud was rising from its depths. A fluttery, tittering, cloud.

_Oh no!_

Thinking fast, Jareth willed himself to take his true form, only to gape in horror as his feathered body remained unchanged. As several more attempts proved futile, all Jareth had time to do was utter a desperate screech as a mass of tiny winged bodies closed in on him.

* * *

Just as Hoggle was about to add the word 'tranquil' to Sir Didymus's 'quest', he abruptly leapt to his feet, eyes wide and scattering the Scrabble tiles all over the crowded floor.

"Quiet!" He shouted over the celebration. "SHUT UP!"

It took a short while, but the noise gradually died down and everyone turned to give the dwarf their attention.

"Hoggle?" Sarah whispered. "What's wro-?"

The dwarf quickly shushed her and addressed the goblin crowd. "Do you all feel that?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Sarah watched as all the goblins and Firey's looked at each other and then around the room nervously, as if they could hear something she couldn't. They began to shiver and flinch and she felt a pool of anxiety bubble in her stomach.

"Guys, what is it?" Sarah demanded, glancing between Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo.

"Something terrible, my lady." Didymus stated ominously. "We must all return to the Labyrinth, at once."

"What?" Sarah tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"I am not quite sure, my lady." The fox knight admitted. "But I believe that the Goblin King had been captured."

_Jareth? He's in trouble? _Sarah was surprised at the spike of fear that raced up her spine.

The goblins around her started to whimper.

"C-captured the king?" She stammered. "What are you talking about? How is that even possible?"

"Kingy in danger!" A goblin sobbed.

"Something bad!" Another yelled.

"Want kingy!"

"Beware! Beware!" The Fireys chanted.

"BE QUIET YOU IDIOTS!" Hoggle snapped, affectively silencing the room again. "Now c'mon! We've got to go back home and find out what's happened. Let's go!"

In two's and three's the goblins and Firey's disappeared in a puff of glitter.

"Wait!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Hoggle and Ludo's arm before they too could vanish along with Sir Didymus. "Take me with you!"

"Absolutely not, Sarah!" Hoggle grumbled. "You just got _through_ the Labyrinth, we ain't sending ya back! Besides, it's too dangerous!"

"I'm afraid, my lady, that Sir Hoggle is quite right." Didymus agreed with a firm nod. "It would be much safer and far more sensible for you to remain here."

"But I could help!" Sarah protested. "I've already beaten the Labyrinth once, and if anything happened to you guys when I could've done something…"

"DON'T WANT SAWA HURT!" Ludo moaned.

"Come on, you guys!" She pleaded. "I want to save Jareth!"

Three pairs of eyes peered at her in bewilderment.

"Ya do?" Hoggle muttered, quirking a suspicious bushy eyebrow. "Why? I thought you didn't like the rat."

Sarah's face felt hot. "I don't! I just…w-well, uh…what about _you_?" She spluttered defensively. "Since when are you guys so loyal?"

"Jareth is our king, Lady Sarah." Sir Didymus explained simply. "He protects us and provides for us. We don't have to _like_ him, but we must _respect _him."

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat and clenched her fists. "Okay, let's get _one_ thing straight," she huffed fighting to hide the heavy blush on her cheeks, "I-I _don't _care about that jerk you call the Goblin King! I just care about _you _guys and whether or not you're _safe_. Now I'm going _back_ to the Labyrinth with you, and I don't want to hear any more _about_ it!"

After a stunned pause, the magical trio collectively sighed in resignation and vanished in a sparkly swirl, stubborn human in tow.

In a heartbeat, the shimmering dust settled, and Sarah's jaw dropped at the chaos around her.

They were in the Junkyard section of the Labyrinth. Goblins, Fireys, chickens and pigs were running and screaming in every direction. Thorny vines slithered all over the ground and surrounding garbage piles, and something was buzzing overhead like angry bees.

"GET DOWN!" Hoggle shrieked.

Immediately dropping to the dirt, Sarah peeked up to see swarms of little humanoid creatures chasing the goblins. Creatures with shiny wings and long white hair. _Wait a minute…aren't those…fairies? What the hell's going on?!_

"Sir Hoggle!" Sarah heard the fox knight call out over the bedlam. "What is this?! Where did all these blasted insects come from?!"

"I dunno!" Hoggle's loud reply came from somewhere behind her. "Where the devil is that rat, Jareth?!"

"LUDO SCARED!" The monster bellowed.

Sarah was about to open her mouth to try and comfort her giant friend, when there was a harsh yank on the back of her shirt and she felt herself being dragged across the turf, away from her friends.

"SARAH!" She heard Hoggle roar. "Let her go, ya filthy pests!"

"Fear not, my lady! I shall save thee!"

Sarah struggled as hard as she could, but there were too many of them. The fairies covered her arms and legs and hoisted her up into the air. Looking down, she saw her three friends and the rest of the numerous Labyrinth inhabitants being assaulted and carried off by the fairies, one by one. They seemed to be taking them all in the same direction. As the castle beyond the Goblin City came closer and closer, Sarah could see that the entire Labyrinth was overrun with the vines and fairies, and that they coming from a large crack slicing through the Labyrinth.

_That wasn't there before._ She thought as her eyes traced its crooked pattern.A bead of sweat dripped down the back of her neck. _Jareth, you'd better be alright._

* * *

"Ouch! Quit shovin' ya big ox!" Hoggle grunted, elbowing Ludo in the shin.

The four companions had been standing in the center of the throne room for about twenty minutes. The barbed vines had grown in through the doors and windows and now covered almost the entire surface area of the room. One vine was currently coiled around Sarah and her friends, making any and all movement extremely uncomfortable, to say the least.

Sarah's eyes flickered along the walls. The fairies crawled along the spiny foliage like spiders.

_What do they want with us? _She wondered apprehensively. _Where did they take the other goblins? _

As soon as they'd reached the castle, she and her friends had been flown in through one of the throne room windows. The rest of the goblins were taken through the main doors. All was silent now, except for the occasional pained yelp from Hoggle and the constant twitching of fairy wings.

Just as Sarah was about to see if she could get one of the fairies to talk to her, there was a bright flash of light that made her jump in fright. The thorns scraped her legs, but she barely felt the sting.

Floating before them was a…human-sized fairy. She was thin and had silvery wings, like the rest of her species, though she appeared to be an adult. Her ivory hair had hunter-green streaks in it and was pulled back in an elegant half-ponytail style that fell about her shoulders in delicate waves, showing off her pointy ears. Her skin was chalky and smooth, and she wore a short, frayed burgundy dress that matched the color of her eyes and lips. She was barefoot, with dark green nails on her toes and fingers. Her facial features were pixie-like, and her eyes were smothered in heavy black make-up.

"Mya." Hoggle breathed in terror and Sarah felt Sir Didymus and Ludo stiffen beside her.

Her gut wrenched when the fairy's lips pulled back into a smile, revealing rows of green-tinted fangs.

"Oh my!" Mya chirped in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Look at what my lovely children have brought me! The Labyrinth's Champion and the three little fools who helped her! How wonderful!" She clapped her hands gleefully.

"What's the meanin' of this, Mya?!" Hoggle snarled. "What are ya doin' here? What have ya done with Jareth?"

"None of your business, dwarf!" Mya giggled, flicking Hoggle's nose with her pointer finger. "And you will address me with some respect!"

"Who-who are you?" Sarah croaked, managing to find the will to speak.

"That is Mya. The Queen of all fairies, my lady." Sir Didymus answered tightly.

"Hey, no fair!" Mya whined like a petulant child. "She was talking to me!" With a flick of her wings, another vine rose up from the floor and twisted around Sir Didymus's mouth. "And I'm not just the Queen of all fairies! I'm also the Goblin Queen now!"

All the color drained from Sarah's face. _Jareth! He isn't…is he? …No…please…no… _

"Ha!" Hoggle scoffed. "You're outta yer mind! _Jareth_ is the king!"

"GOBLIN KING!" Ludo growled.

"Not anymore!" Mya countered in a sing-song voice.

Hoggle bit his lip but raised his chin defiantly. "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

The fairy queen only stuck her tongue out at him.

"Please," Sarah begged, feeling very desperate, "where is he?" _Whoa, deja-vu. _

Mya beamed and stroked Sarah's hair. The touch made her skin crawl.

"I like _you_," the fairy gushed, "_you're _polite!"

There was another burst of light and Sarah heard the rattling of something metal. When her vision cleared, she saw Mya holding a chain, the end of which was shackled around the foot of a helplessly flapping barn owl.

Sarah and her friends gasped in shock.

"Doesn't look like a much of a king to me!" Mya snickered, roughly shaking the chain. "I'm going to be a much better ruler than him! All of you silly goblins will be my slaves!" And if you don't do what I say, I'll have my babies poison you! Won't that be fun?"

"Jareth!" Sarah wailed at the bird. "For God's sake, do something! Summon a crystal! Re-order time! What's the matter with _you!?"_

"Hush, Sarah!" Hoggle scolded. "Obviously he can't, or else he would've by now."

"Yep!" Mya joyfully concurred. "Poor wittle Jaweth has wost all his magic!" She cooed in a baby voice.

"But how?!" Hoggle ground through clenched teeth. "_Your _magic ain't strong enough to do that to him!"

"Nope," Mya shrugged, before her face shifted into a cruel feminine grin, "but the Labyrinth's is! Didn't you see when you were outside? The Labyrinth is broken! That's how my adorable children and I were able to escape to the surface. Jareth here, was too weak to fight us in this form, but he just couldn't change into anything else. He has no more magic! Don't know why, but I don't really care." She squeaked, approaching the throne. "I'm the queen now, and you will all obey me!" She lowered herself into the seat…

And bounced out of it.

"What the-?" Mya hissed and moved to sit down again. The invisible force knocked her away from the chair a second time. "What's wrong with this stupid thing? Why can't I sit down?!"

Hoggle smirked at her. "Apparently, the Labyrinth's not as broken as ya think it is."

The fairy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the dwarf. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"For someone who claims to be our new queen," Hoggle sneered, "you've got a lot to learn about how we operate around here. Everything's a game to the Labyrinth, which means, if ya want somethin' _from_ it, ya gotta _earn_ it!"

"So," Mya considered in that sugary lilt, "if I kill the king, I earn the crown?" She bared her teeth at the owl.

Sarah heart skipped a beat.

"No!" Hoggle quickly amended with a frown. "That'd be cheatin'! Ya have to make a challenge! Ya have to give us a fair chance! Ya have to give us thirteen hours! The Labyrinth will keep on rejecting ya if ya don't!"

"Oh really?" Mya challenged. "Tell me, what's to stop me from turning that dumb chair onto firewood and _forcing_ all you maggots to do my bidding?"

Right on cue, the whole room quaked, knocking a handful of startled fairies from the wall.

"You were sayin'?" The dwarf chuckled once the tremor passed.

For a moment, it looked like Mya was about to argue, but she eventually rolled her eyes in defeat. "Humph! Fine! You have thirteen hours to find a way to fix the Labyrinth and give Jareth his powers back." She beat her wings again, and the vines receded.

"Vile wench." Sir Didymus mumbled, rubbing his sore jaw.

"However," Mya added proudly, "if you fail to beat me before time runs out, Jareth will die!"

"What?!" Sarah cried out in panic. "That's not fair!"

"And he'll change into another cute animal as each hour goes by!" Mya went on, completely ignoring the human. "Good luck!"

A final bright explosion enveloped the group. Mya's mocking, high-pitched laughter rang in Sarah's ears.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah,_ I know it's long for a prologue, but there's a good reason for that, I promise! Review please?_


	2. The First Hour

When the brilliant flare waned along with Mya's tinkling laughter, the group had been transported to the Stone Quarter section of the Labyrinth. The strange marker with the gnarled, pointing hands, loomed above them. The thick walls were cracked and covered with vines. Chunks of loose rock were scattered all over the various pathways.

As Sarah took in her surroundings, her eyes landed on the still-shackled barn owl. Instantly, a surge of panic erupted within her and she helplessly glanced around at the wreckage. She started to hyperventilate.

"Oh my God." She gasped, fisting her hair in her hands. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

"Sarah?" Hoggle muttered nervously.

"Oh my God! What are we gonna do?" Sarah bawled, ignoring him. "What are we gonna _do_?!"

"Sarah, calm down." Hoggle said, approaching her with caution.

"Calm down?" Sarah repeated, whirling to face him. "_Calm down_?! How can you stand there and tell me to _calm down_?! Do you realize the situation we're in right now?!"

"Yes, I know wh-"

"If we don't fix _this_," she waved her arms at the Labyrinth for emphasis, "in _thirteen _hours, then Jareth _dies_ and the rest of you, and probably me too, will be _enslaved_!"

"Sarah, please, we just have to-"

"What the hell were you _thinking _anyway?" She growled, stomping towards him. "Why did you have to challenge her?!"

Hoggle flinched at her sudden ire towards him, but managed to glare right back. "What are ya yellin' at _me_ for? _I_ bought us some time! And I _didn't _challenge her, the Labyrinth did! I just _told _her about it!"

"You backed us into a corner!"

"If I hadn't done somethin', Mya woulda killed us for sure!"

Sarah backed away, shaking her head. "I can't do this. This is too much, this is…just _way _too much!"

"Ya _wanted_ to come!" Hoggle barked.

"Well one of you could've talked me _out _of it!" She shouted.

"That's _exactly_ what we _tried_ to do, so don't ya _dare _blame us, little lady!" Hoggle seethed, kicking the dirt angrily. "For cryin' out loud, when will ya ever learn to _think_ before ya speak?!"

"Shut up, Hoggle!" Sarah screamed, tears forming.

"Make me!" He huffed.

"Wimpy midget!"

"Thoughtless brat!"

"ALRIGHT!" Sir Didymus roared, banging his staff against the marker. "THAT WILL DO!"

Both Sarah and Hoggle yelped when they felt themselves being lifted up and away from each other. Ludo held them apart like a pair of squabbling children.

"SAWA AND HOGGLE NO FIGHT!" The big lug groaned.

"Indeed." The fox knight declared firmly. "We have a job to do. Time is short, and the journey will be perilous, which is why we need to stick together and cease this childish bickering!"

"YEAH!" Ludo grumbled, placing the two back on their feet and giving them a slight nudge towards each other. "FWIENDS!"

Sarah sighed heavily. They were right. _We're all we've got._ "I'm sorry, Hoggle." She whispered, twiddling her fingers.

"Me too." Hoggle murmured bashfully.

"That's better." Sir Didymus grinned. "Now, I believe our first order of business should be to take care of _this_ little problem." He tapped the chain gently. "I am certain that it's dreadfully uncomfortable."

_Jareth!_ Sarah spun on her heel and jogged over to the bird. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror as she inspected the metal bind around his leg. It was clasped so tightly against his skin, blood was beading along the edges.

"We gotta get it off of him!" She reached for the cuff.

Immediately, Jareth beat his wings furiously at her and hopped away.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in indignation. "What's your problem? I'm just trying to-"

"Allow me, my lady." Sir Didymus interrupted, striding past her. "Brother Ludo, would you be so kind as to fetch me one of those thorns? Do be careful."

"OK!" Ludo smiled and grabbed one of the thick spikes in his large paw. It broke off with ease.

"I thank thee." Sir Didymus bowed, taking the thorn from the monster. "Sir Hoggle, if you would please tie a clean handkerchief around his majesty's leg once I remove the shackle?"

"Uh, right." Hoggle nodded, fishing the cloth from his pocket.

Facing Jareth, Sir Didymus straightened his back and saluted. "With your highness's permission?"

The owl clicked its beak at the goblin and extended his leg.

Sarah winced at the internal sting of rejection

Without wasting a second, Sir Didymus jammed the thorn into the tiny lock on the ring and twisted it in several different directions before it clicked, and the restraint fell harmlessly onto the pavement. Once Hoggle had finished dressing the small wound with the hanky, Jareth hooted and preened his feathers.

"Well," Sir Didymus smirked proudly, "now that _that _has been dealt with, we can discuss the matter at hand. We need a plan. Lady Sarah, what are your thoughts?"

"_Me_?" Sarah blanched. "What makes you think _I _have a _plan_?"

"You are the Labyrinth's Champion, my lady." Sir Didymus reminded her. "If anyone can triumph over this calamity, it is _you_."

Sarah's shoulders drooped and she pressed her back against one of the damaged walls and slid down.

"Guys," she moaned sadly, "that was _different_. I was trying to save my brother; just _one_ person, not an entire population! And all _I_ had to do was get _through_ the Labyrinth! Get from point 'A' to point 'B'! This isn't the same! This time, the Labyrinth is _broken_ and running it isn't going to work! So what? Are we just supposed to wander around until we_ happen_ to stumble across something or someone that can magically fix everything in less than thirteen hours?!"

Hoggle sat down beside her and squeezed her arm comfortingly. "I know it's bad, Sarah, but we gotta at least _try_. For _all_ our sakes."

"I'm _scared_, Hoggle." She whimpered. "If we lose…"

As she trailed off, her frightened gaze locked with Jareth's. He slowly cocked his head at her.

"Then we will lose with honor." Sir Didymus finished with determination. "But we have not lost _yet_, my lady. This is only the beginning. Sir Hoggle, do _you_ have any ideas?"

The dwarf scratched his head. "Not off the top of my head, but…I _do_ keep lots of maps and journals at my house…maybe…maybe there's somethin' in them that'll help us!"

"An excellent suggestion, my dear friend!" Sir Didymus cheered. "See, my lady?" He encouraged, giving Sarah's knee a reassuring pat. "There is hope!"

Taking a deep breath, Sarah had to admit, she _did_ feel a bit better now that they, at least, had a definite first step in mind.

"Okay." She agreed, rising from her crouched position. "Where do you live, Hoggle?"

"In the Firey Forest." Her friend replied. "But I ain't sure how to get there from here."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I though you knew the Labyrinth inside and out."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hoggle bristled. "Nobody but Jareth knows the Labyrinth _that _well! What I _meant_, was that that giant crack is blockin' the path. I saw it when the fairies were taking us to the castle." He explained. "We're in the Stone Quarter on the east side, the forest is on the west. The good news is, that since the Labyrinth's always changin', we should still be able to find another way over, it just won't one I'm familiar with. If we're lucky, it shouldn't take too long."

_We definitely can't afford to waste any time. _Sarah thought, looking back at Jareth. Squatting in front of the owl, she addressed it coolly. "Why don't you fly up and see if you can find us another route?"

Jareth screeched at her.

She frowned in confusion and turned to her friends. "What did he say?"

Everyone blinked at her in stunned silence.

"How should _we _know?" Hoggle finally asked, crossing his arms.

Sarah felt her cheeks darken. "Um…I uh, you-you mean…you can't…?"

His eyes narrowed. "We're _goblins _Sarah, not _animals_. However, I _do _think I know what he's tryin' to tell ya."

Reaching down, Hoggle picked up a pebble and tossed it into the air. The moment the pebble rose to the top of the wall, there was a bright blue flash. Tendrils of electric discharge spread out overhead. When it was over, the pebble dropped, literally smoking hot.

"We've agreed to a fair challenge." Hoggle mumbled, eyeing the sky apprehensively. "If we try to fly or climb over the walls, the Labyrinth will think we're cheatin'."

Sarah snapped her slack jaw closed. "Alright, so we walk. But, he could still know something." She gave the owl her attention again. "Jareth, do you know a way we can win? Nod once for yes, twice for no."

Before Jareth could move, another sharp vine burst up from between the flagstones and wrapped around him. Sarah shrieked in alarm.

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" Mya's gleeful voice rang out over the Labyrinth. Hoggle and Ludo froze in terror as Sir Didymus ran around in circles, brandishing his staff and yapping like a terrier.

The vine constricted, and Jareth squawked in pain.

"Stop!" Sarah wailed, trying to pry the owl free. The thorns stabbed at her palms. "Please, stop! You're hurting him! We won't do it again, I promise! Please, just let him go!"

"Hmm," the saccharinely cruel voice paused in mock consideration, "okie-dokie! But remember, Jareth, no hinties!"

The vine automatically retracted. As Jareth shook out his feathers, unharmed, Sarah felt her heart return to a steady rhythm.

"Your majesty! My lady!" Sir Didymus called as the others crowded around the two. "Are you injured?"

"No," Sarah breathed with relief. "We're fine."

"SAWA HURT!" Ludo bellowed, pointing at her grazed hands.

"I'm _fine_, Ludo." Sarah soothed, missing the way Jareth stiffened. "It's just scratches. I'm not bleeding or anything."

"Damn that Mya!" Hoggle grunted. "She really ain't gonna make this easy for us. The Labyrinth's broken, so the passages are even trickier, and we can't even get any clues from Jareth! Bloody witch!"

"We're just gonna have to do the best we can, guys." Sarah spoke softly, running a hand across her forehead as she stood. "Let's get moving. Which way, Hoggle?"

"Uh, _this _way." He rumbled, starting down the walkway to the right. "Keep up."

Jareth flew into the air and perched himself on Ludo's left horn as the beast and Sir Didymus hurried after Hoggle.

Sarah bit her lip and followed the group, mentally denying how _she'd_ secretly hoped to carry the owl herself.

* * *

"Are you sure we're not going in circles, Sir Hoggle?" The fox knight inquired.

Sarah stifled a yawn, they'd been walking around the Stone Quarter for quite a while, it seemed. It was also dawning on her that she hadn't had _any_ sleep in the last twenty four hours.

"I'm doin' the best I can!" Hoggle snarled.

"My apologies," Sir Didymus yielded, "I merely wished to-"

He was cut off by a piercing cry from Jareth.

Now fully alert, Sarah jumped forward, barely managing to catch the owl as it tumbled off of Ludo's head.

"What's happening?!" She fearfully demanded, as she placed the wildly twitching bird on the ground as gingerly as she could.

"Oh no." Hoggle whined deep in his throat. "Our first hour's up."

"Huh?!" Sarah's eyes bored desperately into the dwarf's.

"Remember?" He urged. "Mya said Jareth would turn into a new animal every time an hour went by!"

Sarah felt herself break into a cold sweat at his words. _Oh God! I forgot all about that! _

All she and her friends could do, was watch in trepidation as a blinding light enveloped the owl. Gradually, his form began to change shape.

* * *

**A/N: **_Whoever can guess what animal Jareth will turn into gets a sneak-peek at the next chapter! But, to be fair, you only get one shot! _


	3. The Second Hour

**A/N:**_ Oh my God, you guys! I am SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I just had a lot of things pile up on me in a really short amount on time and I went out of town for a few days because got a little depressed over some crappy stuff, but I'm back now and ready to get back to this story!_

* * *

Everyone gaped at the animal before them. The light had melted into Jareth's skin several moments ago, but no one seemed to be able to move or speak.

Finally, Sarah managed to muster up enough gumption to break the stunned silence: "He's a sheep."

"A-actually, my lady," Sir Didymus stammered, "I believe the proper term is Dall ram."

"So, a _sheep_!" She emphasized in annoyance, glaring at the knight.

Her friend blushed. "Erm, well…yes, my lady, yes, a…a sheep."

"Baa!" Jareth cried.

Sarah jumped in surprise as Hoggle suddenly burst out laughing.

The dwarf was so overcome with mirth, he started rolling around on the pavement and tears streamed down his rough cheeks.

Sarah had to bite her tongue to keep from joining in.

"Oh my heavens." Sir Didymus muttered to himself, rubbing his temple as if he had a headache.

"HORNS LIKE MINE!" Ludo hollered, pointing at Jareth's head in excitement.

But Jareth's attention was focused solely on the cackling dwarf. His beady, heterochromic eyes seem to narrow in fury.

"Uh, Hoggle?" Sarah asked hesitantly, noticing the Goblin King's change in mood.

The increasingly hysterical dwarf didn't seem to hear her.

Jareth scraped his front hooves against the flagstone.

"Hoggle." Sarah warned, leaning toward her still completely oblivious friend.

The ram lowered its horned head at the dwarf.

"HOGGLE!" She shouted, loud enough to snap her friend out of his gaiety. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Unfortunately, it was too little, too late, because once Hoggle stopped his incessant chortling, Jareth charged forward.

Letting out an alarmed yelp, Hoggle took off running in circles around the three remaining companions, Jareth in hot pursuit.

"HELP!" Hoggle wailed in terror. "HE'S TRYIN' TO KILL ME!"

"Well you shouldn't have laughed at him, Hoggle!" Sarah scolded, frantically twisting her body in an attempt to keep both the dwarf and the ram in view. She wasn't sure who to grab first.

Before she could try her luck with tackling Jareth, Hoggle unexpectedly darted down a random passage. The Goblin King tore after him without a single misstep.

"HEY, WHOA!" Sarah yelled, now panicking herself as she sprinted down the path, Sir Didymus and Ludo following close behind her. "STOP! COME BACK!"

As she raced through the winding turns of the Stone Quarter, refusing to let the sheep out of her sight, she silently prayed than no one would fall into and oubliette or _worse_.

Thankfully, it didn't take long until the group rounded another sharp corner and found themselves at the mouth of a wide, straight passage with no other openings along the walls.

Hoggle and Jareth were still a few yards ahead, with Sarah, Ludo and Sir Didymus struggling to keep up.

By now, Sarah's legs were throbbing painfully and as she just happened to glance ahead of the dwarf and rapidly gaining Goblin King, her eyes widened when she saw what they were heading for.

The crack.

_Oh my God! _"HOGGLE! JARETH!" She shrieked, heart pounding. "LOOK OUT! STOP!"

Neither party showed any sign of slowing down. Sarah skidded to a halt, along with the remaining two in her group. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror as Jareth at last managed to head-butt poor Hoggle in the rear end, only several steps from the edge, sending the screaming dwarf flying over the fissure.

Jogging the last few feet to Jareth's side, Sarah had half a mind to shove him off the cliff in retaliation, had her eyes not landed on the dwarf. He was a bit winded and disheveled, but safe and sound on the other side.

"HOGGLE!" She called in relief. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah," came the dwarf's distant and disgruntled response, "I think so."

Sarah watched as Hoggle got to his feet and dusted himself off. After shooting a quick glare at the ram, the dwarf glanced around to see where he'd landed. Large trees with thick, gnarled and glittery trunks dotted the landscape. The ground was covered in rocks, ferns and dead leaves.

"Well I'll be damned!" Hoggle grunted. "What incredible luck! HEY EVERYONE, I'M IN THE FIREY FOREST!"

"ARE-ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sarah's incredulous voice echoed through the air.

"YAY!" Ludo bellowed

Sir Didymus bowed to the ram. "Excellent aim, your majesty."

"Don't encourage him." Sarah lightheartedly scolded the knight. "It was still a very mean thing to do. Besides, how are _we_ going to get over there?"

Sarah scanned the area. The split in the Labyrinth was somewhat narrow, but _really _deep. There was a strange, amethyst-colored substance at the bottom. It churned, gushed, sparked and smoked. Was it fire or a river? She shook her head to focus. _Maybe we could make a bridge_? Unfortunately, the more she considered it, the less she liked the idea. There was nothing but loose rock and two stone pillars that marked the entrance to the forest on their side, and even if Hoggle managed to construct a bridge (all by himself) using any logs or vines that might be in the forest, what guarantee did they have that it could support Ludo's weight? _We're short on time enough as it is, but it might take even longer to find another way over._

"My lord?"

Snapping out of her thoughts at Sir Didymus's voice, Sarah turned to see the knight and Ludo staring behind her.

Jareth was backing up down the alley. He lowered his horns and scraped his hooves again.

"Oh, no." Sarah gasped, face turning white. "No way! Jareth, don't you dare!"

The Goblin King ignored her and, in the blink of an eye, rushed forward like a freight train.

"JARETH!" Sarah squealed in fear as she and her other two friends scrambled to get out of the way. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU-!"

Her rant died in her throat as the ram shot right past the trio and smashed into one of the stone pillars.

The column wobbled.

As Jareth stumbled back, shaking his head in obvious disorientation, Sarah felt an overwhelming sense of worry fill her chest.

"Wait, wait." She pleaded as the ram retreated for another go. "Jareth, don't! You'll hurt yourself!"

But Jareth just dashed forward again and slammed into the unstable pillar a second time.

"SIR HOGGLE!" Didymus barked as the column tipped forward. "HEADS UP!"

The dwarf bolted out of the way as the pillar fell across the gorge with a thunderous crash, forming a perfectly sturdy bridge.

Ludo and the fox knight cheered as they hurried across to join their waiting friend. Only Sarah noticed that the sheep had collapsed.

"Jareth?" The girl whispered cautiously as she knelt beside the unconscious ram. "Jareth, are you alright? _No. Please, no!_ "Can you hear me?"

He was breathing, but otherwise motionless.

"Jareth," Sarah repeated in a wavering tone, "you've got to get up." She gave him a gentle nudge. "Come on, get up." She begged, running her hand across the course, white hairs on his back. Tears pricked her eyes when he remained unresponsive. "Please, Jareth." She almost whimpered. "Please, wake up."

As her fingers passed over Jareth's upper back and neck, she paused when she heard a soft moan.

Furrowing her brows, Sarah carefully rubbed the spot again.

The ram twitched and moaned louder, pressing its body against her hand.

With a mischievous grin, Sarah firmly scratched Jareth's shoulders, unable to resist the temptation.

He squirmed and groaned in contentment under her ministrations.

When one of Jareth's hind legs kicked out like a dog's, a feminine giggle burst from Sarah's lips.

Instantly, Jareth's eyes snapped open.

The girl and the Goblin King stared at each other for a grand total of three seconds before Jareth quickly and clumsily got up, snorted angrily in Sarah's (now beet-red) face, then bounded across the bridge to the others.

Sarah blinked as her mind absorbed what had just transpired. _Oh my God! _She thought in embarrassed astonishment. _What the heck was that? I-I just…pet him! _

"Anythin' wrong, Sarah?" Hoggle inquired once the girl trudged across the bridge.

"Just take us to your house." She murmured, ducking her head to hide her extremely flushed cheeks.

As the dwarf led the way through the Firey Forest, Sarah kept her gaze glued to the dirt, trying to banish the annoyingly persistent image of touching Jareth that way again…in his _true _form.

* * *

It had taken about fifteen to twenty minutes for the group to arrive at Hoggle's house. It was a quaint little adobe, one-room cottage covered in ivy vines. The door was too small for Ludo to squeeze through and Hoggle had threatened to skin him if he tried that 'pulling the wall open trick', so their big friend had to stay outside as Sarah, Jareth, Sir Didymus and Hoggle did their research.

Hoggle's home was plain, but cozy. The south wall was lined with four built-in shelves, jam packed with folded maps and numerous leather-bound journals cataloguing the various creatures, adventures, and places Hoggle had encountered in the Labyrinth. Various stacks of papers, a worn out-looking quill pen and an empty ink bottle sat atop an old wooden table in the center of the room. There was a kitchenette on the east side of the house next to a humble fireplace. A lumpy bed sat in the north-west corner to the right of the front door.

"Hmm," the dwarf grumbled as he inspected his twenty-third map of the Labyrinth, "we may have more of an advantage than I thought."

"Why do you say that, Hoggle?" Sarah asked hopefully, looking up from the pile of papers she was skimming through.

She'd been tasked with examining any loose documents and manuscripts the dwarf had lying around. Sir Didymus was flipping through the journals while Hoggle studied the maps and Jareth…sat on the floor doing nothing.

"Well, it looks like the Labyrinth's stuck." Her friend explained, picking up yet another map and tracing a finger across the marked parchment. "Yes, I'm pretty sure of it. It's true the Labyrinth's broken alright, but we already know it's not dead 'cause it rejected Mya as queen and created an electric discharge when I threw that rock. But that trail we just took through the forest to get to my house, I took that _exact _same path this mornin' when I left to patrol the perimeter and ran into you, Sarah. I swear that trail hasn't changed one bit!"

Sarah tilted her head in confusion. "So?"

Hoggle sighed impatiently. "_So_, I mean that, for the most part, the Labyrinth's like an ordinary maze now. Pretty much everythin' is stagnant. We don't have to worry about weird doors poppin' up or getting' separated by movin' walls. We can even retrace our steps if we need to! No one's ever been able to do that!"

"But how can you be absolutely sure that that's the same path you took before?" Sarah nodded towards one of the tiny windows. "How long does to take for the Labyrinth to change anyway?"

"It can take any time between a few seconds, to several hours, my lady." Sir Didymus supplied. "However, the entire Labyrinth is supposed to automatically take a brand new form once a runner has returned to the Aboveground. It appears that the Labyrinth has not…_reset_ since you completed it. It is not the Labyrinth itself that changes, fair maiden, it is only the routes one takes that alter over time."

"Right." Hoggle continued. "The areas in the Labyrinth always stay the same: the Outer Hall, the Stone Quarter, the Oubliettes, the Tunnels, the Hedge, the Firey Forest, the Bog of Eternal Stench, the Junkyard, the Goblin City and the Castle. The '_where ya go_' never changes, just the '_how ya get there'_. Understand?"

"Um, yeah…I guess so." Sarah shrugged, going back over her handful of pages. She paused as her eyes caught a certain passage. "Hey, guys? What's the Labyrinth's treasure?"

Three pairs of eyes looked up at her.

"Oh, it's nothin' but an ol' wives tale." Hoggle said dismissively. "I just wrote that down one day out of boredom."

"According to legend, my lady," Sir Didymus answered, clearly more interested, "the Labyrinth's treasure is a jewel with magic powerful enough to grant _any_ wish without _any_ restrictions. They say it is hidden somewhere in the Labyrinth and is as old as the king himself."

"Rubbish!" Hoggle spat. "If somethin' like that existed, don't ya think somebody would've found it by now? Nobody's ever seen it!"

"That doesn't mean it isn't real, Hoggle." Sarah countered. "It sounds like the perfect way to restore the Labyrinth, to me!"

"But it's just a story!" The dwarf protested. "We've got no proof that there is such a thing! Besides, even if it _is_ true, how would we ever find it? We don't have any clues and Jareth can help us!"

The Goblin King hung his head in apparent defeat.

"I hate to admit it," Sir Didymus mumbled, "but I'm afraid Sir Hoggle has a valid point, my lady. It could be a waste of time."

"Do you guys have any better ideas?" Sarah challenged. "Somehow, I know we're gonna need _some_ kind of magic to fix this. Everyone else is being held prisoner at the castle, so we're on our own. Jareth doesn't have any magic and we sure as hell can't get any help from the fairies."

Hoggle's jaw opened and closed stupidly.

"If there _is_ a Labyrinth treasure," Sarah went on with growing conviction, "and if it _can_ do what the legend says, then…I think it's the best option we've got."

No one said anything for a short while, not until Jareth marched determinedly to the door and eagerly tapped his horns against the frame.

"Well," Hoggle sighed with resignation, "it's a long shot, but then again, so is runnin' the Labyrinth under _normal_ circumstances."

"And I do so relish a noble quest." Sir Didymus declared with gusto. "A harrowing adventure, a heroic challenge, a daring brush with-"

"Thank you, Sir Didymus." Sarah cut in, stuffing the paper into her pocket and heading to the door. "Let's get a move on."

The quartet had barley taken three steps outside when a sharp titter rang through the trees.

Everyone froze in their tracks and looked up to see Mya reclining on a nearby tree limb.

Ludo growled dangerously.

"Sorry," the Fairy Queen giggled scornfully, "I couldn't help overhearing. So you're going to try and find the Labyrinth's treasure, are you? But isn't that just, as you humans so delicately put it, a _fairy-tale_?" Mya sneered at Sarah.

The girl clenched her fists.

"You're all so incredibly pathetic. I swear, it's the most amusing thing I've ever seen." Mya squeaked cruelly, taking wing and slowly floating closer. "I'll enjoy watching you all wander about like fools, looking for a gem that may or may not exist. But rest assured," Mya stated in a low, sugary tone, "if that treasure _is_ in fact, real," she stopped her advance and hovered few inches from Sarah's face, "you'll never find before _I_ will. So why don't you just all...give…up!" She teased with childlike haughtiness.

Before Sarah could utter so much as a syllable in reply, a bright flare shout out from her left.

Jareth bleated in pain as the light consumed him again.

"Oh, dear!" Mya exclaimed in mock concern. "Looks like you've lost another hour already!"

The shining form began to morph into a new shape. A larger shape…that grew bigger…and _bigger_.

Sarah and her friends backed away nervously.

Mya's high pitched laughter immediately dried up when the glow faded and Jareth's new form was revealed.

* * *

**A/N: **_ Pleasepleaseplease review! I've missed you guys so much! If you can guess what animal Jareth's has changed into, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter! _


	4. The Third Hour

_Sorry for the delay again, just trying to get some things organized in my life. _

_Congratulations to ButterflyOnTheWall and Kate499 for guessing what animal Jareth would turn into! Enjoy my darling readers!_

* * *

When the gleam died, an enormous (and _very _angry) polar bear reared up on its hind legs in front of the trembling Fairy Queen.

Everyone jumped in fright as a thunderous growl split the awed silence and one of Jareth's huge paws swung at Mya's head.

The fairy shrieked as she darted into the air, just in time to miss the tips of the bear's claws.

"Why you-you big _bully_!" Mya seethed, hovering safely out of reach above the treetops. "I'll teach you to take a swipe at me!"

With a final scowl, Mya stretched her left hand over her head and with a snap of her fingers, vanished in a bright flash of light.

The ground began to violently shake.

"What's happening?!" Sarah screamed, seizing a tree trunk to stay upright.

"LOOK!" Hoggle shouted, pointing down the trail they'd taken to arrive at his house.

Something was tearing through the brush. Something thick and spiny.

"The thorns!" Sarah gasped as the pointy branches tore into the clearing. "RUN!"

The friends immediately took off down the opposite path leading around the back of the cottage. The vines followed close behind, curving over the roof and along the sides of Hoggle's home like a wild ocean.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Hoggle barked stumbling over a fallen sapling. Sarah snatched his hand to steady him.

Ludo howled in pain as one of the spikes slashes across his right arm.

After about eight more winding yards, a grassy rise came into view through the trees. It was about twelve feet tall, with a pile of giant rocks at the top.

"THIS WAY!" Hoggle yelped, hauling Sarah to the left, past the hill. The rest of the group hurried after them as the thorns smashed into the incline, toppling the boulders down the mound. A heavy crash signaled the end of the chase.

"I believe it's quite alright now." Sir Didymus declared, skidding to a halt and glancing over his shoulder at the immobile wreckage.

As bear, dwarf, girl and beast all slowed to a stop, Sarah flinched as Hoggle started cackling again.

"_What _is so _funny_?!" She demanded.

"What a dope!" Hoggle giggled, clutching his stomach. "What an unbelievable moron!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sarah groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm talkin' about ol' twinkle toes, back there." The dwarf chortled. "Didn't you see her face? She can't control what animal Jareth turns into! That's what ya get when yer magic's as weak as a pixie with a hangnail!"

Sarah stared at the dwarf in confusion. "Pixie with a…a _what_? Oh, whatever! What are you telling me, that Jareth can change into _any _animal and Mya has no say in the matter? He could even turn into more predators like _that_?" She gestured towards the polar bear.

"Not exactly, my lady." Sir Didymus explained. "His majesty has no control over his transformations either. He _could_ turn into another predator, tis true, but there is no guarantee. At least we _do_ know that as long as he is in this form," the knight stated proudly, "he can assist Sir Ludo and myself in protecting you."

"Hey! I help too!" Hoggle complained.

"You know, I don't get it." Sarah mused, staring at the Goblin King. "Mya said that Jareth doesn't have any magic, right? If that's true, then how come he was an owl before she cast the spell on him? Wasn't it magic that made him look like that?"

"Oh heavens no, dear lady." Sir Didymus smiled. "Magic does not work that way in our world. You see, fair maiden, magic is not an _illusion_, it is an alteration of reality."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"When his majesty casts a spell," the fox knight continued, "he _bends _reality to his will. So when he transforms into an animal, such as an owl, he really does becomes an owl. With the exception of his personality and consciousness, his entire body functions and responds the way an owls' is supposed to. It is no farce, fair maiden. Whatever form his majesty chooses to take, is as flesh and blood as you or I. Understand?"

"Yeah, I guess." The girl shrugged. "But what about when he reorders time? He pushed time forward two hours while I was running the Labyrinth because I said it was a piece of cake."

"Consider yourself lucky, my lady." Sir Didymus chuckled. "But in answer to your question, his majesty simply aged you two hours."

"He did wha-?"

Her shock was cut short by a loud whine from Ludo.

"Flippin' Fireys, Ludo!" Hoggle exclaimed. "Gimme yer arm!"

"What wrong now?" Sarah asked nervously, approaching the behemoth.

"He got cut by one of those spikes." Hoggle muttered, fishing around inside one of his pockets.

"Oh, Ludo!" Sarah soothed, stroking the monster's chin.

"ARM HURTS!" Poor Ludo sniffed.

"Hold him still." Hoggle ordered. "I gotta get the poison out."

"POISON?!" Sarah's breath caught in horror.

"Yeah," Hoggle grumbled, "those spines are coated in Fairy venom. It's highly toxic, but only if it breaks the skin in large doses and his wound's pretty deep. Now, hold his hand or soemthin', it's gonna sting."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Ludo's right shoulder as Hoggle withdrew a tiny vial with an electric blue liquid inside.

"Take it easy, big fella." Hoggle comforted, as Ludo squirmed anxiously. The dwarf then uncorked the bottle and tipped three drops onto the bloody six-inch gash along Ludo's forearm.

The yeti whimpered and thrashed as the liquid fizzed like grease in a frying pan. Sarah squeezed her friend as tight as she could, whispering gentle words in his floppy ear to calm him. Thankfully, the froth settled after only a few seconds and Ludo finally relaxed with a smile.

Sarah gaped as Ludo's torn skin folded back together harmlessly. "Wh-what is that stuff?"

"It's Fairy antidote." Hoggle replied, stashing the vial back into his clothes. "We'll have to be more careful. It's all I've got."

Sarah tilted her head at the dwarf. "Why?"

Hoggle shrugged. "The ingredients are expensive and it takes months to make. Besides, before now, I never needed more than a few ounces. Fairies _are _poisonous, but they're only _lethal_ when there's a whole bunch of 'em together. Normally, I get rid of about oh, seventy to ninety fairies a day. A deadly swarm takes thousands."

"Like now." Sarah murmured, unconsciously touching the spot on her finger where a fairy had bitted her when she first met Hoggle.

"Yeah," the dwarf nodded, "like_ now_. They can_ see_ now too. The little ones are usually blind. They rely on the pain of their bite and their ability to fly to avoid danger. But now there's enough of 'em to see _and _kill."

Sarah bit her lip. "Does that mean Mya's venom is the most potent? Do you think she'll kill the rest of the goblins?"

Hoggle shook his head. "She's interested in power gain and labor, not genocide. But, yes, one bite from Mya and yer done for. Even my antidote isn't strong enough to fight off Mya's poison. Ya see, Mya's like a queen bee. She's the only one of her kind, commandin' the drones. Another fairy will replace her when she gets too old to rule."

"When the fairies were taking us to the castle," Sarah noted, "I saw that they were coming out of the crack. And when we crossed the bridge, I saw this purple liquid at the bottom."

"That's the Inner Lake." Hoggle mumbled. "It's concentrated fairy venom and it'd burn ya up like acid if ya fell in. The fairies live in that slime. They use it like roots use soil, to reach the surface. Jareth's magic makes it impossible for more than a handful to escape…or, at least it _did_."

_So the fairies are like bees, fish…and plants. _Sarah thought sourly. _God, what's next?_

"Begging your pardon, my lady." Sir Didymus piped up, tugging on the girl's sleeve. "But perhaps we should get a move on?"

"Oh, right!" Sarah blushed. "Sorry, um, does anyone have any suggestions as to where we should go first?" She inquired, turning to the rest of the group. .

There was a slight pause.

"Yer guess is as good as ours, Sarah." Hoggle uttered.

Sarah gazed around at the foliage, desperately trying to formulate a plan. "Well, I suppose…we _could_ try to see if there's anyone left in the forest. You know, refugees? Maybe someone managed to get away from the fairies and…maybe they might be able to help us."

"I doubt anyone we find is gonna know anythin'," Hoggle scoffed, "but it sounds logical enough. Follow me." The dwarf proceeded down the path around the hill again. "This'll take us through the main part of the forest."

Around the backside of the hill, Sarah's was amazed to see that a cave had been hollowed out in its center.

Hoggle averted his face, bashfully. "Uh, it used to be my clubhouse when I was a kid."

The trail led straight ahead from the mouth of the den.

After another forty yards or so, the group turned left at a small fishing pond. Though it looked more like a collection of water at the bottom of a muddy ditch, at least ten feet deep.

At about half a mile of twists and turns, Jareth abruptly froze and bared his sharp teeth, rumbling low in his throat.

"Jareth?" Sarah's voice rang with concern as she and the rest of her friends stopped and gathered around the bear. "What is it?"

Hoggle's head snapped toward the path ahead, his expression aghast. "Crap."

"What?!" Sarah persisted, rounding on the dwarf. "What the matter?!" The leaves rustled and there was a familiar tapping sound that was steadily growing louder. The scent of burnt embers filled her nostrils. _Oh no! Not them again!_

The Fireys leapt out from the bushes and trees, cackling like maniacs and surrounded the five travelers.

"Hey look!" One of them taunted, jerking a thumb at Sarah. "It's the girl with the funny head!"

"Came back for more fun, did ya?" Another one jeered as the rest burst into their favorite song.

"How did _they_ not get carried off to the castle?" Sarah hissed.

"Probably set themselves on fire so the fairies couldn't touch 'em." The dwarf grunted, before taking a brave step forward. "Get lost, all of ya! We're busy! We're tryin' to save the Labyrinth and the king ain't got time to bother with ya!"

"King?" A chubby Firey repeated in disbelief. "Where? I don't see no king!"

"What impertinence!" Sir Didymus bristled. "His majesty is right here, you fools!" The fox knight stepped aside so Jareth was in full view.

All the Firey's stifled their singing and stared at the polar bear for a few seconds before falling to their knees in hysterical laughter.

"That's no king!" The tallest Firey snorted. "That's a bear!"

The Firey then launched a blazing fireball at Jareth's feet. The Goblin King bellowed angrily and scurried out of the way.

"HEY!" Sarah yelled, smacking the Firey's head clean off his shoulders. "You leave him alone!"

The Firey's all blinked in surprise as their comrade's head rolled across the dirt.

"She done took off somebody else's head again!" The chubby Firey, grinned mischievously.

"And ya only allowed to throw ya own head!" Another one snickered.

"We gonna take her head for good, this time! And her friends' too!" The detached head on the ground promised. "Get 'em!"

"Have at thee, foul demons!" Sir Didymus cried, brandishing his staff, only to let out a startled squeak as Hoggle grabbed his arm.

"GET BACK TO THE CAVE!" The dwarf squawked, spinning on his heel and darting back down the trail, dragging Sir Didymus behind him.

The three remaining friends rushed after the dwarf, the Fireys in hot pursuit.

Swerving around a bend, Sarah tripped over a loose stone and the weight of one of the Fireys landed on her back.

"Get off me!" Sarah howled as the Firey gripped her neck and twisted upwards.

Suddenly, she felt the hands yanking on her head get ripped away. Rolling over, she saw the Firey that had pinned her, caught in Jareth's powerful jaws.

With a mighty heave, the polar bear tossed the Firey over his shoulder.

Rising to her feet, Sarah opened her mouth to thank the Goblin King, but he nudged her back into a sprint before she could say a word.

Up ahead, she could see Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo dashing through the forest. There seemed to be a bit of a break in the trees ahead. _We must be getting close to the pond._

Unfortunately, her friends must not have realized that, for in almost the blink of an eye, they vanished down the muddy slope of the pond.

Before Sarah could reach the edge to help, Jareth pushed her to the right and into some tall ferns off the trail.

"What about Hoggle and the others?" Sarah whispered, but Jareth just grabbed her shirttail in his teeth and pulled her into a crouch beneath the leaves.

Sarah covered her mouth as she heard the Firey's approach.

"Look, they're all wet!"

The Firey's screeched with glee at their brother's terrible pun.

"We don't want no wet-heads!" A different Firey joked.

"Where'd the girl and the bear go?" _That_ particular voice sounded dangerously close to Sarah and Jareth's hiding place. "Should we keep looking for them?"

"Nah, it's gonna rain soon." Another Firey said dismissively. "Bye, now!" He cooed at, Sarah assumed, her friends in the pit. "Don't come back, or we'll take off your heads!"

When the sounds of the Firey's mirth finally faded away, Sarah cautiously poked her head through the ferns.

"I think the coast is clear." She concluded, jogging over to the pond.

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus were slowly climbing up the filthy bank, each soaked to the bone.

"Oh gosh." Sarah spoke with sympathy. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah," Hoggle coughed with sarcasm as the trio crawled out of the pit, "just _peachy_! Let's just get to the cave. Those pests were right about the rain." The dwarf pointed towards the sky.

The clouds were a dark, depressing grey.

* * *

A while later, the quintet was safe and sound in the cave, huddled around a pathetically small fire. They hadn't had much time to gather kindling before the rain began to fall.

Sarah shivered and scooted as close to the flames as she dared. The temperature had to have dropped at _least_ forty degrees since the storm hit.

"Well, this is just great!" Hoggle grouched, ringing the moisture out of his baggy sleeves. "We're right back where we started and we haven't learned anything!"

"Oh I w-wouldn't sa-say th-that, Hoggle." Sarah quipped through chattering teeth. "We l-l-learned we're n-not s-supposed to g-g-go th-through the"…yawn…"f-f-forest."

The dwarf peered curiously at her. "Sarah, when was the last time you got any sleep?"

Sarah's eyelids drooped. It had definitely been over twenty four hours since she'd slept and the exhaustion was finally catching up to her.

"I'm f-f-fine, guys." She tried to assure them while stifling another yawn. "D-don't w-worry about m-m-me."

"Sarah," Hoggle scolded, "you have to get some rest! You could collapse!"

"Sir Hoggle is right, my lady." Sir Didymus agreed. "You need your strength."

"We do-don't have t-t-time for m-me to take a n-n-nap!" Sarah argued feebly.

"It'll just be a short one." Hoggle bargained. "We'll wake you up, don't worry!"

"B-but it's too c-c-cold!" The girl whined as a gust of icy wind whipped through the cave. "I'll ne-never get to s-s-sleep."

"Hmm." Hoggle tapped his chin, thoughtfully. "Well, we're still soaked but…Jareth's fur is nice and dry. He'll keep you warm."

Without even thinking about it, Sarah stood up on wobbly legs and moved towards the Goblin King.

Immediately, Jareth scrambled away from the girl and snarled harshly.

Sarah cringed in alarm for a moment, before her eyes narrowed. "Ok, that d-d-does it! L-listen here, y-you!" She snapped, squaring her shoulders. "I d-don't know what y-y-your pr-problem is, but I am s-s-sick and t-tired of your bip-p-polar attitude! You're n-not exactly _my_ f-favorite p-p-person in the world e-either, but I'm _tr-trying _to h-help you! W-w-we all are! A-and your f-f-fighting with m-me just ma-makes things w-w-worse! So wh-why don't you s-stop being such a sp-spoiled rotten ch-child and G-G-GET OVER Y-YOURSELF?!"

Everyone watched in astonishment as Jareth marched right over to the girl and roared long and loud in her face, but Sarah just glared right back, refusing to budge an inch.

When the bear saw that his rage had no effect, he huffed and stomped over to a far corner of the cave, plopping down in defeat.

Smirking to herself in triumph, Sarah bid her three friends goodnight before joining him. As she knelt down beside the animal, her confidence began to wane. After all, bear or no bear, this was _still _Jareth on the inside and…Jareth was a…a _man_.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sarah laid down and snuggled up against the polar bear's massive form. Her cheeks flushed when, without warning, Jareth lifted one of his front legs and placed it around her waist, drawing her closer.

Sarah's mind raced with awkward images and implications. She forced herself to concentrate on how soft and toasty warm Jareth's furry body was…and how completely tired she felt. In no time at all, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Please leave a review and, if you can guess what animal Jareth will be next, FREE SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 5! Also, check out the link on my profile to see fan-art for The Girl and the Goblin King! Make sure to leave a comment for the artist, please!_


	5. The Fourth Hour

Sarah ran through the long, dark passage towards the brightly lit archway at the end. As she approached the exit, the enchanting sound of synthesizers rose through the air. She skidded to a halt once she saw what the tunnel opened into: The Escher Room. Immediately, the music became dark and her attention was captured by an all too familiar voice.

_How you turned my world,_  
_you precious thing._

Snapping her eyes up and to the left, she saw Jareth standing on the underside of a stone landing across the space. He looked exactly the same as he did when she first came to this room, only this time, he wasn't looking at her. His strange eyes were out of focus, like he was staring off into space; like…like he was in a trance.

_You starve and near exhaust me._

Jareth started walking towards the nearest archway. Startled, Sarah hurried up the stairs to her right to the wrap-around platform above, hoping to reach him in time.

_Everything I've done, I've done for you._

Unfortunately, Jareth disappeared through the opening and came out, right side up, through another archway directly across the puzzle room. Trying to ignore the rising panic in her chest, Sarah tried another flight.

_I move the stars for no one._

Jareth continued to stare blankly ahead as he walked through the room, completely unaware of the human girl frantically chasing after him.

You've run so long.  
You've run so far.

"Jareth, wait!"

_Your eyes can be so cruel._

_Just as I can be so cruel._

She groaned in frustration as she just missed catching Jareth's arm before he flipped under another walkway. "Jareth, look at me!"

_Though I do believe in you.  
Yes I do._

"Jareth, please stop!"

_Live without the sunlight._

_Love without your heartbeat._

Sarah bit her lip as she tripped over a bottom step. Her heart ached at his words. She knew it was the same song as before, yet, somehow…she never really _listened_ to what he was saying until now.

_I, I can't live within you._

The music pounded in her ears. In the back of her mind, she might have laughed at the irony of it all. How not twenty four hours ago, she was running through this very room, chasing her wished away half-brother; and now, she was pursuing the _very_ being that stole the child in the first place! The one she once called her enemy.

But, this time was different. Her desperation was worse. Her determination was stronger. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. Her breathing grew harsh. She had to get to the Goblin King. She _had_ to…save him…but no matter how she shouted or pleaded, Jareth continued to elude her.

_I can't live within you_.

The song repeated its ominous riff and Sarah mentally noted that he seemed to be heading in a general downward direction, she managed to glance towards the 'floor' of the room. Her mouth fell open in horror at what she saw.

The Escher Room dropped out at the bottom into what might have been a black open space, were it not for the ocean of Fairy venom swirling inside it. A solitary, protruding ledge stretched out over the middle of the burning amethyst liquid like a diving board, and Jareth was heading right for it.

"JARETH!" Sarah screamed, leaping down the next flight of steps. It was a wonder that she hadn't sprained an ankle or skinned a knee yet. "STOP! STOP, PLEASE! JARETH, ANSWER ME!"

Jareth made it to the ledge and began slowly walking to the end. Sarah started to sprint as the venom below morphed to form the shape of Mya's laughing face. Jareth took a step off the edge.

"_JARETH, NO_! _DON'T_!" Sarah sobbed as she crashed into Jareth's back, wrapping her arms around his waist and hurling the both of them over the edge with the sudden momentum.

The Escher Room vanished along with the venom and Jareth's body dissolved into a swirling cloud of ivory feathers. As Sarah fell through the darkness, weightless as the first time, Jareth's final, melancholy line echoed through the void.

_I, I can't live within you._

* * *

Sarah uttered a frightened gasp as she sat bolt upright. The soft feel of feathers under her hand made her flinch in alarm. A fluffy white duck was blinking awake beside her.

_Oh no!_

Jumping to her feet, Sarah turned to the mouth of the cave, only to see Ludo leaning against the dirt wall, snoring like a buzz saw. The campfire in the pit was extinguished, the rain had stopped and Hoggle and Sir Didymus were nowhere in sight.

Sarah stomped over to the beast and nudged him awake before heading outside the den to see if she could locate her two other companions. Thankfully, she didn't have to look far, for both the dwarf and the fox knight were just coming around the hill, from the direction of Hoggle's home.

"Guys!" Sarah snapped, placing he hands on her hips in irritation. "You said you wouldn't let me sleep long! Jareth's transformed again!"

"We left Ludo to keep watch and wake ya up." Hoggle offered feebly.

"He fell asleep too!"

"I told ya he looked tired." The dwarf hissed to the knight.

At that moment, Ludo lumbered out of the cave and Jareth waddled along behind him. As Hoggle eyed the duck, his lips pressed together in an attempt to hide a smile. A snort managed to escape, despite his best efforts.

"Hoggle," Sarah warned in a sharp voice, "if you laugh, I swear to God I'll kick you. Where were you guys anyway?"

"Forgive us my lady," Sir Didymus bowed, "but once the storm passed, Sir Hoggle and I thought that it might be a good idea to see if we could salvage any supplies from the cottage."

"We didn't get much." Hoggle shrugged. "Those rotten thorns damn near covered my whole house! I could only reach a rope and some bandages through one of my windows." The dwarf held up a small knapsack Sarah hadn't noticed. "Before we headed back, we looked around for some food. We found some trosh berries; they're not quite ripe, but they're still edible, they'll just be a bit sour."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "What's a trosh berry?"

"It's a fruit that's indigenous to the Underground." Hoggle explained. "They're really good for ya. You'll like 'em."

"Well, we're gonna have to eat them on the road." Sarah sighed, leaning down and scooping Jareth into her arms. There was no way his short little legs would be able to keep up with them on foot. "We can't afford to waste any more time. Was Jareth still a polar bear when you guys left?"

"Yes, my lady." Sir Didymus replied.

"Are you sure?"

"We know the difference between a bear and duck, Sarah." Hoggle huffed. "Besides, we were gone only about fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Ok." Sarah relaxed a little. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

The group had taken a right at the pond this time. They'd been walking for a while. Sarah wished she'd worn a watch today. The paths through the Firey Forest were rugged and so narrow at times, it seemed like they were trudging straight through the brush. The trosh berries had run out some time ago. Turns out everyone was starving. Sarah had enjoyed them; they looked like blueberries, but they were lime green with black spots and tasted like cinnamon and grapes

Sarah couldn't help glancing at the bird in her arms every few minutes. She was secretly happy that he hadn't shown any sign of compliant since she'd picked him up. She didn't know why, but the idea of his acceptance pleased her…a lot more than she wanted to admit. Still, her mind kept drifting back to her nightmare and she would stare at the Goblin King nervously as the images flooded her memory, just to reassure herself that he was safe. Unfortunately, every time she gaped at him, his beady little blue and brown eyes would eventually meet her emerald green gaze, causing her to blush and look away. Finally, after about the tenth time, Jareth had had enough.

"Quack!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Sarah whispered, gently adjusting her grip. "It's nothing."

"What did ya say, Sarah?" Hoggle muttered.

"I was talking to Jareth."

The dwarf quirked an eyebrow. "Ya _do_ realize he can't talk back right?"

"I know that." Sarah's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"'Cause he's a duck?" A ghost of a smirk appeared across Hoggle's face.

"I…would you…just-just…never mind." Sarah growled. "Where are we, anyway?"

"As a matter of fact," Hoggle chuckled, "we're right where we need to be."

The dwarf pointed toward a dark grey rock wall. A familiar wooden door was inset in the stone.

"This leads to the Hedge Maze." Hoggle said, pushing the door open.

Sarah and Ludo grinned at each other when they saw the two knockers they'd conversed with before, sleeping soundly on the other side.

* * *

Countless turns and pathways later, Sarah paused when she noticed a piece of paper floating along the ground behind her.

"Guys," Sarah called, "over here!"

Backtracking, the group traced the paper around an unexplored corner to a round open space. A concrete sundial and various other statues were scattered about the area, including a large chair made out of stone books. The thorn branches spilled into the space from the south east, blocking off one of the alleys. Dozens of wrinkled papers fluttered in the breeze.

"This is where we met the Wiseman." Sarah noted out loud. "I guess the fairies got him too."

"Wiseman my foot." Hoggle scoffed. "That old fart spouted nothin' but a bunch a hooey."

Sarah rolled her eyes and set Jareth on the flagstone so she could inspect the pages. The ink was so faded on most of them that she couldn't read a single word. Some appeared to be written backwards, others were covered in a loopy foreign script Sarah was sure didn't exist in her world.

A particularly strong gust of wind blew a single paper right against her chest. Raising the page to her face so she could read it, her eyes went wide.

"Treasures within." She recited. "Guys, look at this." She handed the paper to Hoggle.

The dwarf blinked in confusion as he scanned the page before handing it back. "So?"

"What do you mean, '_so_'?" Sarah repeated in annoyance. "This could be a clue!"

"And what if it isn't?" Hoggle challenged. "What if it means somethin' else?"

"Come on, Hoggle!" Sarah begged. "What are the odds? This mentions _treasure_, and that's _exactly_ what we're looking for. At least consider it! Typically, you're supposed to bury treasure, so maybe this means that the treasure is _within_ the Labyrinth, not _inside _it, _under _it!"

Everyone stared at each other in silence.

"I must say," Sir Didymus noted, "there _is_ a definite possibility. The Tunnels are the deepest and most mysterious part of the Labyrinth and they're connected to the Oubliettes, which is where one puts things in order to forget about them. Perhaps, the Labyrinth's treasure was simply _forgotten_ and is waiting to be discovered once again."

Sarah beamed. They were on the right track; she could feel it. They had to be. "Great! Then, we just have to get to The Tunnels. Let's see, we came out of _this_ pot last time, didn't we Hoggle?" She moved towards the fat, iron vase.

"Yeah, but we can't go back that way!" Hoggle grunted. "Look, see how it's sittin' on a table? It's just an ordinary pot once you climb out."

"Is there another entrance somewhere else?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Sure there is." Hoggle grinned for a second before his expression hardened. "In the _castle_."

"Oh." Sarah's shoulders drooped. "Crud. Well then, what about the Oubliettes? All we've gotta do is find one."

"Hold yer horses, missy!" Hoggle grumbled. "It's not that simple. Those things are impossible to keep track of. They're _traps_, they're _hidden_. Sure, ya _could_ stumble across one in a second, but then again, ya also could _never_ find one. I don't know _where _they are, I just know how to get out of 'em."

"I know where one is!" Sarah exclaimed. "If the Labyrinth really hasn't reset since I went through it, then it should still be there! I found these two Riddle Doors in the Stone Quarter. The one I chose led to the Helping Hands and then I fell into an Oubliette where I ran into you again, Hoggle."

"So we have to go all the way back to the Stone Quarter?!" Hoggle sighed in frustration.

"Hang on," Sarah soothed, "I've got an idea. Let's split up. Hoggle, you and Jareth go that way," she gestured toward a random passage, "Sir Didymus, you go down _that _one, and Ludo and I will go _this_ way." She declared, stepping towards an opening with a short staircase ahead. "Everyone grab a handful of papers," she instructed, gathering a pile into her hands, "wad them up and leave a trail behind you so we can find our way back once you run out. Try not to walk side by side, just in case you find an Oubliette. Sir Didymus, since you don't have a partner, just be extra careful and give a yell or something. When we get back _here_, we'll decide which path is best to take. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and grabbed their papers. With a final anxious glance at Jareth, Sarah left through her chosen corridor with Ludo.

* * *

"Bah!" Hoggle grouched after he dropped the last paper ball. "No Oubliette and no Stone Quarter either! Hmph! Well, hopefully the others had better luck. Let's get back to Sarah, your majesty."

But as Hoggle spun around to follow the crumpled pages, Jareth started beating his wings and was instantly enveloped in the bright light.

"Oh, confound it!" Hoggle dropped his head in his hand wearily. Sarah was _definitely _not going to like this.

* * *

_Have a great 4__th__ of July weekend, guys! Sorry to say that nobody guessed what animal Jareth was going to be in this chapter, but keep guessing guys for the next one! If you get it right, you get a sneak peek! Please review and I'll post real soon!_


	6. The Fifth Hour

**A/N: **_Congrats to ButterfyOnTheWall for guessing this chapter's animal!_

* * *

Hoggle couldn't help it. He really couldn't. One look at the new animal, and he burst out laughing again.

"Look at ya!" The dwarf howled, pointing at the Goblin King. "I wish I had a camera or somethin'. Look at yer puffy little tail! Ya wanna carrot, Peter Rabbit?"

Big mistake.

Jareth's eyes narrowed and before Hoggle could chuckle out another tease, the snow-white rabbit jumped straight up into the air and kicked his back legs out, slamming the dwarf hard in the chest.

The force of the impact knocked the breath out of Hoggle and sent him stumbling backward onto his rump.

Satisfied, Jareth quickly dashed back down the paper-littered trail.

"Why you!" Hoggle snarled, hurrying to his feet to chase after the rabbit. "I'll get you for that!"

It didn't take too long for Jareth to reach the clearing. Sarah and Ludo were already there, waiting. While Ludo munched on some of the hedge leaves, Sarah was sitting patiently on the book throne, mentally bemoaning the fact that her and Ludo's path had led only to a dead end.

Sensing a golden opportunity, Jareth ran forward and leapt into Sarah's lap.

"Oh!" Sarah gasped in surprise that immediately dissipated once she realized what had landed on her knees. "Hey, little guy!" She cooed, gathering the fluffy creature in her arms. "Where did you come from, huh? Oh, you're so cute!" She stroked the rabbit's back and tickled its ears. "You're just the cutest, sweetest-"

"AH-HA!" Hoggle exclaimed, bursting into the clearing and rushing towards the rabbit. "I got ya now, ya little rat!"

"HOGGLE!" Sarah scolded, jumping up and holding the rabbit close to her chest, away from the angry dwarf's hands. "How _could_ you?!"

"But-but-but," Hoggle floundered, "but, Sarah-!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Sarah, y-ya don't understand!"

"Picking on a poor, innocent little bunny-rabbit." Sarah continued, ignoring the dwarf and snuggling Jareth against her cheek. "How can you be so _mean_?"

"But-!"

"You were _supposed_ to be trying to find a way to the Stone Quarter," Sarah snapped, "not bothering defenseless animals! The only animal you _should_ be concerned about is Jareth! Where is he anyway? Did you leave him all alone out there so you chase this adorable, precious-?"

"NO!" Hoggle yelled, unable to stand this absurdity any longer. "I didn't abandon him cuz he's _right there_!" The dwarf growled, pointing a stubby finger at the rabbit

Sarah froze. "Wh-what?"

Slowly, Sarah pulled the rabbit away from her chest and held it up to her now cherry-red face. Sure enough, Jareth's bi-colored eyes were gazing back at her. How had she not noticed before?! Before she could drop the Goblin King on the ground and find a rock to crawl under in humiliation, Jareth suddenly blinked slowly at her and wiggled his tiny nose.

Sarah felt her chest melt. She'd always had a soft spot for bunnies, ever since she saw her first magic show at her cousin's birthday party when she was five. Unfortunately, she'd never been allowed to own one due to her father's allergies, so she had to compromise with her sweet Old English Sheepdog, Merlin.

"YAH!" Hoggle shouted, trying to jump up and snatch the rabbit.

"Hey!" Sarah gasped, backing away from the dwarf and unconsciously cuddling Jareth to her chest, mortification completely forgotten. "Hoggle, _what_ is the problem?"

"He _kicked _me!"

"_Why_ did he kick you?"

"Cuz he's a snobby, rotten, son of a-"

"Hoggle," Sarah warned, "tell me the truth. _Why _did he kick you? Were you laughing at him, again?"

The dwarf averted his eyes and started nervously shuffling his feet. "Well I, uh…I um…ya see…I…uh-"

Sarah cut him off with a harsh sigh. "Look Hoggle, from now on, just leave Jareth alone, okay? And _you_," she suddenly said to the rabbit, leaning back far enough to look him in the eye, "don't kick people. Or bite, scratch, peck, head-butt, sting, whatever!"

The Goblin King nuzzled her collarbone in reply.

"Ahem!" A throat cleared in the distance. "I hope I am not interrupting?"

Sarah turned to see Sir Didymus standing at the mouth of his corridor.

"Oh n-no, not-not at all!" Sarah stammered, embarrassed, but eternally grateful for the distraction. "Please tell me you found something, Sir Didymus; we've already lost another hour!" She begged, nodding to the rabbit.

"My dear lady, I am happy to report that I believe I have indeed found a promising avenue!" The knight proudly declared, smirking ambiguously at the way Sarah was holding the king. "Though I did not locate the Stone Quarter, I _have _found a Lookout!"

"Are ya serious?" Hoggle grinned excitedly. "That's great!"

"What's a Lookout?" Sarah tilted her head in confusion.

"Some of the paths in the Labyrinth actually lead up on to a few of the walls." Hoggle explained. "We call those spots Lookouts. Remember when I saved ya from the Fireys? That was a Lookout I pulled ya up to."

"Really?" Sarah sighed with relief. "Well good, then let's go!"

* * *

Sir Didymus's paper-trail had ended right at the foot of some stairs that rose up into a whole new wall. Hoggle and Didymus led the way up to the Lookout with Ludo in the middle and Sarah following along behind, still carrying Jareth in her arms.

"Now everybody be careful and stay close." Hoggle instructed as the group climbed the steps to the Lookout. "These Lookouts have hidden trapdoors in 'em that lead straight to the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Sarah shuddered at the memory but stopped short when she noticed Jareth shift uncomfortably at the motion.

"Sorry." She muttered bashfully. "Do you want me to put you down?"

Jareth stared at her and she immediately felt her cheeks heating up again.

"Right…um, ok…uh…move your right ear for yes and your left ear for no? Do you want me to put you down?"

Jareth's left ear twitched.

Something akin to euphoria bubbled up in her stomach at his response.

"Listen, Jareth," Sarah began, keeping her voice low so the others wouldn't hear, "I'm sorry about being such a brat. I have a feeling that I misjudged you and, although I still don't think I completely understand your actions, I really do want to save you and I'd like to get to know you better, if that's okay with you? Can we be friends?"

The right ear flinched this time and Sarah couldn't stop the huge, warm smile from spreading across her face nor the sudden urge to affectionately pet the Goblin King.

"Thank you, Jareth." Sarah whispered earnestly. After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Sarah turned to the rabbit again. "Jareth, are we on the right track with the Labyrinth's you-know-what?" Sarah mumbled ambiguously, remembering what happened last time Jareth's tried to give any hints. "Does it exist?"

Jareth's right ear jerked and Sarah could've screamed for joy had Sir Didymus not chosen that moment to speak up.

"I say, Sir Hoggle, is not the Stone Quarter in that direction?" The fox knight pointed across the thorn-ridden Labyrinth to a tall cluster of trees lining the edge of the crack about sixty yards to the south-east.

"Yup," the dwarf happily confirmed, "it's just on the other side of the Firey Forest there. Maybe we can tie the rope to one of those trees and swing across."

"Hey guys?" Sarah asked as the group quickened their pace. "I've been thinking about the Labyrinth's treasure…"

"What about it?" Hoggle grunted.

"Well, I have idea as to how we can get some more information on it."

"Sarah," Hoggle rolled his eyes, "I already told ya, nobody knows anythin' about it. We don't even know if it's real!"

"Jareth says it is."

Everyone stopped and faced the girl.

"Really?" Hoggle's expression was incredulous. "And just how did he tell ya that?"

"Never mind," Sarah bit out, "I just thought that maybe if I knew a little more about Jareth, maybe I could figure out a few more clues about the treasure!"

A shot pause ensued.

"Truth be told, my lady," Sir Didymus explained, "no one really knows anything about the king, either."

"Wh-what?" Sarah gaped. "Seriously?! How can he be your _king_, and yet you know _nothing _about him?!"

"I know he enjoys the art of singing and dancing!" Sir Didymus supplied, hopefully. "I hear he also is quite fond of peach wine!"

"No, no! I mean thing like: who was king before him?"

Sir Didymus's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why, no one, my lady."

"Huh?"

"His majesty has always been the king here." Sir Didymus went on, looking at Jareth reverently. "There was nothing before the Goblin King and his Labyrinth.

Sarah struggled to make sense of what she'd been told. "What are you trying to tell me? That Jareth and the Labyrinth both just…_appeared_ one day and then you goblins came along and he's been in charge ever since?"

Hoggle scratched his head in thought. "I know Jareth was still king when my grandfather was a lad. "Pappy used to tell me stories about him and the ancient runners; that's a six hundred year span, _at least_."

Sarah tried not to dwell on the absurdity of that statement as she wrapped her mind around this new information. So Jareth had been around as long as the Labyrinth?

_They say it is hidden somewhere in the Labyrinth and is as old as the king himself._

Sarah's eyes widened. "I knew it! I knew there had to be a connection!"

"I beg your pardon, my lady?"

"You said that the Labyrinth's treasure is as old as the king himself, right?" Sarah reminded the knight. "Well, if Jareth and the Labyrinth appeared at the same time, then that means the treasure would have, too!"

Jareth's right ear fluttered.

"See?" Sarah squealed like a kid at Christmas as she pointed at the rabbit. "That means yes! I'm right, I'm right! And since you guys don't know much about Jareth _or _the treasure, I think that there must be some sort of connection between him and the treasure."

Once again, Jareth wiggled his right ear. Sarah pumped her fist in the air.

"Uh, okay," Hoggle nodded, "can we talk about this _after _we get to the Stone Quarter?"

As the dwarf approached Sarah to tug her along by the sleeve, Ludo stepped back to give him room. All at once, the monster let out a horrible wail as the stone slab beneath him gave out. Instinctively, Ludo grabbed Hoggle, who in turn seized Sarah's ankle leaving poor Sir Didymus no other alternative but to dive into the trapdoor after his friends.

Just as before, the hole led to an underground, cobweb-filled slide and in less than five seconds, the group spilled out of the opening in the wall below.

Sarah shrieked in terror as she felt herself falling. The distinct sound of a heavy splash filled her ears just before her back hit something large and hairy.

The smell of the Bog of Eternal Stench assaulted her in a heartbeat. With a groan, Sarah sat up and was relieved to see Jareth still tucked safely under her arm. She quickly used her free hand to cover her nose. Sensing movement beside her, she turned to see Hoggle and Sir Didymus, unharmed and getting to their feet. But where was-?

A deep groan sounded from beneath her. _Oh no. _Sarah's breath caught in horror. Ludo had fallen right into the Bog on his stomach, while everyone else had landed on him. Scrambling off of the yeti and onto the bank, everyone stared hopelessly as Ludo trudged out of the water.

The scent was even more unbearable than before. Ludo's sopping wet fur in the front made it ten times worse. Sarah could practically taste it on her tongue.

"Oh, Ludo!" Sarah cried. "What are we gonna do?"

"SMELL BAD!"

"We got no choice." Hoggle choked, backing away. "We've gotta go on without him."

"What?!" Sarah yelled in shock, rounding on the dwarf. "Hoggle, we can't just leave him here!"

"Quite so, my lady." Sir Didymus agreed, oblivious to the rank air around them. "A few minutes in the sun and Sir Ludo will be right as rain."

"Sarah," Hoggle argued, "I told ya that ya'd stink for life if ya touched the Bog! There's nothin' we can do for him! Ya want him to come along if he smells like _that_ the whole way?"

Sarah felt bile rising in her throat. Her head was pounding. Her nose and lungs were burning. She had no idea what to do.

"Smells like what?" Sir Didymus inquired.

"Oh shut up, you twit!" Hoggle snarled.

Sarah felt dizzy and almost dropped to her knees.

"Forgive me, my friend, I simply wished to know what this fuss is about-"

"Sarah, make up your mind!" Hoggle begged, ignoring the knight. "I can't breathe!"

"LUDO STAY!"

Everyone froze at the behemoth's declaration.

Tears sprang into Sarah's eyes. "Ludo…I'm so sorry."

"Follow the wall around that way." Hoggle ordered, pointing to the right. "There's an alcove, upwind of the Bog. Go and hide there, big fella."

"If you insist on this ridiculous notion of abandoning our friend because of a foul scent only _you _can detect," Sir Didymus huffed at the dwarf, "then I too, shall stay behind with-"

"NO!" Ludo moaned, leaning down to peer at the knight. "BROTHER STAY WITH SAWA! KEEP FWIENDS SAFE!"

"I swear on my life, dear brother, all will be well." Sir Didymus vowed after a moment.

"I love you, Ludo." Sarah whimpered, touching a dry spot on the beast's chin. "You go hide like Hoggle said, okay?"

"LOVE SAWA! LUDO BE OK!"

* * *

After a few more minutes of saying a painful goodbye, the now significantly smaller group headed over the bridge. Sarah glanced over her shoulder repeatedly as the Bog gradually disappeared between the trees. Her heart sank once Ludo was completely out of sight.

"Don't worry, Sarah." Hoggle soothed. "He'll be fine. Besides, Jareth can probably remove the stench, if we win."

"Can you?" Sarah sniffed, watching the rabbit sadly. "Can you help Ludo?"

Jareth's right ear moved again.

Sarah lovingly cradled the Goblin King to her chest, more determined now than ever.

No one said a word for a long time. The silence was heavy and sorrowful. Finally, the path opened up to the edge of the Junkyard.

"Everybody stay low and don't make a sound." Hoggle hissed, eyeing the distant Goblin City warily as the group crawled through the scrap heaps. "There's a secret doorway around here that leads back to the Firey Forest."

"You mean this one?" A sugary voice giggled.

Sarah and Hoggle jumped in fright at the voice and whirled around to see Mya perched like a cat on top of an old refrigerator. Sir Didymus growled and yapped at the Fairy Queen. Sarah was trembling so badly, she didn't notice, at first, when Jareth started to squirm as the light flared up again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Guess what animal Jareth will be next and you get a special sneak peek at the next chapter! Sorry about the delay again, guys. I got a new kitten this week and I start a new job tomorrow so I've just been swamped with getting things in order. Anyway, please review and I'll do my best to have the next chapter up in a few days! Love you guys! _


	7. The Sixth Hour

**A/N: **_Congratulations to: xBowiex, Hrosanna, CynthiaW, and Lorelei evans for guessing this chapter's animal!_

* * *

Sarah dropped the bright, writhing mass as it immediately became too heavy to hold.

"Hm, right on time!" Mya chirped as she watched Jareth's rapidly expanding body.

_Please, let him turn into something useful! _Sarah silently prayed as the glare soon faded revealing a giant, fuzzy lump.

Slowly, the lump unfurled and Sarah, Hoggle and Sir Didymus gaped in wonder as a beautiful white lion stood on its paws.

Their smug relief was short lived however, once Mya started cackling.

"Ooooh, big, scary lion, huh?" Mya cried with mock-trepidation. "Well, I'm ready for you _this _time, Jareth. I've got a little friend for you to meet." With a sinister grin, Mya stretched out her hand and sprinkled glitter onto the dirt. "You can thank your little human friend over there for this idea. You see Jareth, I was raiding your library earlier, when I came across a book on Aboveground mythology. When I read the chapter about Labyrinths, I just couldn't stop laughing! Humans have such wild imaginations!"

The glitter on the ground began to glow and ripple like the reflection of the moon on a lake. Sarah could feel heat radiating from it. Hoggle ducked behind Sarah's legs as something punched through the puddle and started to climb out. Sarah's mouth fell open in horror and she and Hoggle backed away as the thing rose to its full nine-foot height.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mya cooed, flittering around the creature like a mother hen. "The book said it's called a Minotaur and that humans actually _believe_ they _live_ inside Labyrinths! Isn't that funny?"

The Minotaur snorted angrily, making its gold nose-ring bounce. It had a head like a buffalo, with thick curving black horns. Its torso was broad and sculpted. Gorilla-like arms hung heavy and strong at its sides.

"Anyway," Mya continued in that irritatingly high voice, "play nice and try not to make a big mess. Ta-ta!"

Once Mya vanished, the Minotaur let out a terrifying bellow and charged at the group with the speed and ferocity of a rhinoceros.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Sir Didymus barked, holding his staff at the ready. "I shall lay your waste upon the-"

"RUN!" Sarah screamed, seizing the knight by the arm and fleeing through the Junk Yard with Hoggle by her side. She flinched at the sound of thundering hooves bursting straight through a scrap heap behind them.

Abruptly, Hoggle tripped over a discarded toaster leaving Sarah and Sir Didymus only enough time to fall to their knees in a feeble attempt to shield him. Sarah's eyes squeezed shut as she braced for impact.

A feral roar ripped through the air and Sarah's eyes flew open. Looking behind her, she saw that Jareth had pounced on the Minotaur's back and was clawing at it savagely.

Groaning in pain, the Minotaur stumbled around in circles, flailing its arms wildly as it tried to pry the jungle cat from its skin.

"Unhand me, my lady!" Sir Didymus demanded, squirming in Sarah's grasp. "I must assist his majesty!"

Ignoring the knight, Sarah dragged him and the dwarf behind a nearby abandoned car as her mind frantically raced to come up with a plan.

"Sarah?" Hoggle grunted. "What do we do?"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" She snapped.

The Minotaur finally managed to get a grip on Jareth and furiously hurled the Goblin King into a glass cabinet.

"JARETH!" Sarah shrieked in terror.

Hearing her, the Minotaur turned to attack once again, but Jareth leapt to his feet and tackled the brute before it had the chance. The pair tumbled away from the car snarling and growling.

Sarah's head whipped around, searching for something they could use to defeat the Minotaur when something shiny caught her eye.

The car itself was a rusty old Buick V6. The doors were missing and the windshield was busted, but the key was in the ignition! Tentatively, Sarah reached across the passenger seat and turned the key. The engine purred to life. Scanning the area, Sarah saw a huge stack of large furniture sitting a few yards away, directly across from the car.

"Guys!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling her friends around to the other side of the Buick. "I've got an idea! Hoggle, help me move that cinderblock into the car!" She ordered, pointing to the object only a few feet away.

"What on earth for?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Once the brick was nestled securely on the car's gas pedal, Sarah gasped when the Minotaur howled and slammed a bleeding Jareth to the ground. Before the Goblin King could retaliate, the Minotaur gored the lion with its horns and tossed him into a small hill of tin cans.

"Oh my God!" Sarah's voice was a weak croak. "He's not getting up. He's _not_ getting _up_!" _I wish Ludo was here!_

"My lady, I must insist that you-"

"Sir Didymus," Sarah pleaded, facing the knight firmly, "listen to me. I need you to lead the Minotaur in front of all that furniture, over there. Just _lead_ it, Sir Didymus. Do _not_ fight it!"

"But, my lady," the knight protested, "I am no coward. It is my duty to battle-"

"I don't have time to argue!" Sarah hissed. "I swear if you fight the Minotaur, I'll never speak to you again!"

The fox-knight gulped and bowed quickly. "Very well, my lady. Your wish is my command."

"Find a place to hide." Sarah said to Hoggle as Sir Didymus scampered away.

"Right you are!" Hoggle nodded, hurrying off a little too eagerly.

"Ho-ho!" Sir Didymus yelled at the Minotaur's back. "I say, you there, old fellow!" The monster spun around instantly, nostrils flaring. "Yes, you! Your mother was a milk cow!"

The Minotaur dove for the knight, missing him by only a few precious inches as Sir Didymus dashed off in the direction of the Buick.

The second the Minotaur stepped in the car's path, Sarah sharply put the car in drive and rolled out of the way as the Buick shot forward and crashed the Minotaur into the mountain of furniture behind it. Dressers, bedframes, broken chairs, dining tables, cracked toilets, bathtubs and lumpy sofas rained down upon the Minotaur burying it and the car. Only the Minotaur's hand could be seen through the debris.

"Is it over?" Hoggle asked nervously, peeping around the corner of a nearby junk pile as the dust settled. "Is it dead?"

Sir Didymus approached the wreckage and sniffed the beast's limp fist with disdain. "Unquestionably." The knight declared, giving the knuckles a sharp whack with his staff.

"Jareth? _Jareth_?!"

At the sound of Sarah's cry, Sir Didymus and Hoggle turned to see their friend kneeling over the Goblin King's immobile form, gently but urgently shaking his massive shoulders.

"Jareth, come on!" Sarah whimpered. "Come on! Please, you've gotta get up! Come on, wake up! Wake up, Jareth, please!" She started pushing on him harder. "Please, please, please!"

"Sarah!" Hoggle called as he and the knight approached the increasingly hysterical girl. "Take it easy!"

"Hoggle, look at him!" Sarah wailed as Jareth remained unresponsive. "He's covered in _blood_!"

"I know, Sarah." The dwarf said, grabbing her hand and pressing it in between Jareth's front legs, carefully avoiding the numerous gashes. "See? He's still breathin' just fine. He's just unconscious."

As Sarah concentrated on the feeling of Jareth's chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, her panic gradually vanished and something warm filled her heart to the brim. Something frightening, but exciting. Unfamiliar, yet comforting. It was as if nothing else in the entire world mattered, except that Jareth was alive and somehow, deep down, she knew she didn't ever want that feeling to end.

"Help him, Hoggle." Sarah whispered, staring into her best friend's eyes beseechingly. "Please. Please, _save_ him."

Hoggle blinked at the girl, astonished at her desperation. It was as if her _own_ life depended on her request. "Of course I will, Sarah. I promise ya, he'll be alright."

* * *

"Sir Didymus?" Sarah asked quietly after a few long minutes of silence as she watched Hoggle dress Jareth's injuries on the other side of the clearing. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, my lady." The knight said, pleasantly. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah." Sarah chuckled dryly. "Just…wonderful. I wanted to ask you about the Labyrinth."

"Yes, my lady?"

"What _is_ the Labyrinth, anyway? Why are there runners? What's the point of this place?"

Sir Didymus sighed resolutely before answering. "The Underground does not exist for the convenience of humans, my lady. We goblins exist in, what your kind would call, an alternate dimension of sorts. The Labyrinth is simply our home. We live and die here. However, sometimes, the barrier between our world and yours is crossed by a wayward soul that makes a special wish."

"But people make wishes all the time, where I come from."

"Ah, but you see, fair maiden, certain _conditions _must be met for someone to cross over into our realm. For starters, they must invoke our interference _correctly_."

"You mean, by saying the…right words?"

"Precisely! They must also have _faith_ in the words; _that _is why our usual visitors are young children. Very rarely does it happen by chance. Often, the wisher has the aid of a talisman."

"A talisman?"

"Yes, a magical item that possesses clues as to the proper way to summon the goblins. They are ancient artifacts that have been passed down through generations. Their power always keeps them in pristine condition. It commonly appears as a picture, a piece of music, or even a book."

Sarah blinked in amazement. "My mom bought me this little red book from a thrift store when I was six. It was a play script called _The Labyrinth_. Everything I know about goblins and this place came from it. So…all this time, it was actually a _talisman_?"

"Indeed, my lady. When someone sends an object or a person to the Underground, the Labyrinth can present itself as a test of character for the one who made the wish, if they choose to accept the challenge, of course."

Sarah bit her lip, remembering how Jareth had tried to convince her to forget all about Toby after she'd wished him away.

"If they decide to solve the Labyrinth," the knight went on, "there are certain trials that they must overcome. Trials that will serve them well in their future life. They must learn to be brave, to trust, to be selfless, to use their wits, to be kind, to forgive, to show respect, to resist temptation, to show honor and most importantly, to _never _give up. Many fail miserably in these endeavors, but there are still some that triumph and return to the Aboveground, ready to face the world, armed with the adult lessons they've successfully learned. I am only sorry that _you_ have had to apply your maturity so soon, my lady." Sir Didymus said regretfully, gesturing around them.

Sarah shrugged and twiddled her thumbs.

"Sir Didymus, there's one more thing." Sarah spoke again after a short pause. "When I went to rescue Toby, right before I reached him, the room sort of broke apart and Jareth…well…he offered me my dreams and said that…if I let him rule me, I could have everything that I wanted."

The knight gazed up at her in surprise. "That's very strange, my lady. The game should have ended the moment you came to your brother's side. What else did my lord say?"

"Well," Sarah mumbled, blushing slightly, "he said that if I feared him, lo-loved him and did as he said, he would be my slave."

Sir Didymus's eyes lit up with wonder. "How very peculiar."

"Is…it that not…_normal_?"

"I'm afraid I have _never_ heard of the king making such an offer before. You say he offered you your _dreams_, as well?"

"Yeah, twice." Sarah explained, feeling a tad giddy at the knight's reply. "Once right after he took Toby, then again in that room. What do you think that means?"

Sir Didymus coughed uncomfortably. "I cannot say for _sure_, my lady. Remember, I am just as ignorant of his majesties ways as everyone else, but, if I had to venture a guess, I would say…it means that he must-"

A throat cleared making both the girl and the knight jump in alarm.

"Hey," Hoggle greeted, wiping his red-tinted hands on his pants, "I'm finished, but we're gonna have to stay here a while. Jareth's not well enough to travel."

"Hoggle, we can't just _sit_ here." Sarah argued, thankful that Jareth was out of danger, but anxious to put an end to this nightmare. "We don't have time. Isn't there anything we can do?"

The dwarf shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but he's too big to carry and we'll run the risk of opening his wounds again if we try. The best thing to do is to"-he hesitated- "let the hour pass."

"What?!" Sarah shouted.

"If we let him change into another animal, the magic will automatically heal him properly and we can all go on then." Hoggle hastily assured her.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay." She muttered calmly, walking away. "I'll go sit with him. Why don't you two look around and see if you can find some more supplies we can use?"

As Sarah approached the sleeping figure, that odd feeling thrummed in her chest again. Sitting beside him, she softly stroked his flaxen mane. In response, Jareth made a deep rumbling sound and shifted his head into her lap. Emotionally overcome, Sarah couldn't help but smile at the Goblin King and hold him until the light returned.

* * *

**A/N: **_This chapter was pretty fun to write! Tell what you guys think in the review as well as what animal you think Jareth will be in the next chapter! Winner gets a sneak peek! _

_Also guys, Liam-r-Collins has posted another picture for The Girl and the Goblin King on deviantart! Click the link in my profile if you want to see what Sarah's bedroom looks like!_ _Make sure to leave him a comment!_


	8. The Seventh Hour

"Hoggle! Sir Didymus!" Sarah called as the Goblin King's illuminated form shrank a considerable amount. "Jareth's changing again!"

"Thank goodness!" Sir Didymus sighed as he jogged around a scrap heap and over to the girl, dwarf in tow.

"Yeah, I was goin' stir crazy." Hoggle grunted.

"Indeed, and we were unfortunately unable to find any supplies, my lady. Everything in this detestable landfill is either useless, broken or simply too heavy to carry."

"Don't worry about it, guys." Sarah said dismissively, keeping her focus on Jareth as he…vanished. "Hey! Where did he go?"

"Look!" Hoggle pointed at the pile of now empty bandages on the ground.

Something small and thin was wiggling beneath the bloody strips of cloth. Cautiously, Sarah reached out and lifted the material, only to jump back with a startled gasp.

A five foot long, pearl-white snake sat coiled in the dirt.

"Ugh," Sarah moaned, "I _hate_ snakes!"

"Well, my lady, you must try to remember what is on the inside."

"Right," Hoggle grumbled, "a Goblin King…_much_ worse. Besides, looks like he's a Blizzard Corn Snake. So he's not venomous or anythin'."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the dwarf as she stood up. "Jareth wouldn't bite me."

"And just _how_ do ya now _that_?" Hoggle questioned arrogantly. "By the way ya two have been so touchy-feely lately?"

Sarah's mouth opened and closed in astonishment. Her cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"Mind your own business, Hoggle." She muttered tersely, gathering Jareth up into her arms and draping him around her shoulders. "I believe you mentioned a secret entrance to the Firey Forest earlier? Well we've only got six more hours, so let's get going."

The group reached the refrigerator on the outskirts of the Junk Yard in a matter of minutes. With a forceful heave, Hoggle pried the door open only to groan once he saw what was inside.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, leaning over to get a better look.

A stairway led down into the fridge and at the bottom…was a tight cluster of thorns blocking the entire passageway.

"Con_found_ it!" Hoggle screeched, slamming the refrigerator door shut. "I've just about had enough of this!"

"Calm down, Hoggle." Sarah comforted. "We'll find another way."

"Yes, of course we will, Sir Dwarf!" The knight declared. "We shall simply re-trace our steps. Don't lose heart, my friend."

With a slightly doubtful frown, Hoggle nodded and followed along behind his friends as they headed back to the woods surrounding the Bog. As he passed the last mound of garbage, he paused when something caught his eye. Picking up the item gingerly, he gave it a careful shake. A smirk appeared across the dwarf's face at the tiny splashing sound he heard and he discreetly stashed the object into the knapsack before hurrying to catch up to the others.

* * *

The group took the long way around the woods to avoid the main part of the Bog, much to Sarah's chagrin. Though she hated the idea of coming across that horrible stench, she was _very_ worried about Ludo and would've felt better checking on him. Plus, the walk had to have taken _at least _half an hour!

"Ah, here we are!" Sir Didymus exclaimed, coming to a stop before a stone wall, thirty feet high.

"Yup, that's the Lookout alright." Hoggle declared, craning his neck to see.

Sarah bit her lip nervously. "How are we going to get up there from _here_?"

"I guess one of us will have to climb and hoist the others up one at a time." Hoggle suggested, fishing the rope from the knapsack.

Sarah examined her friends and then the wall with determination. "I'll do it."

"What?!" Hoggle barked. "Sarah, no! It's too dangerous."

"I agree, my lady." Sir Didymus joined. "Tis no job for a lady as fair as thee."

"Guys, I'm the biggest and the strongest. It'll be easy for me to lift you two up." Sarah argued, taking the rope from the dwarf. "And don't worry, I've climbed trees my whole life and I used to rock-climb every year at summer camp."

"Well…," Hoggle hesitated, "if yer sure, then alright…but be _careful_!"

"I will."

After wrapping the rope about her waist and knotting it for good measure, Sarah re-adjusted Jareth's position on her shoulders more securely.

"Hang on tight." She whispered to the Goblin King and began her ascent.

"Sir Hoggle, what in the world is a…_summer camp_?"

* * *

"Almost there." Sarah panted, reaching for another niche in the rock.

All and all, the exercise hadn't been too difficult, especially with Hoggle and Didymus shouting words of encouragement from below.

Pulling herself up, she pressed her foot down so she could stretch the last few inches to reach the top, only to yelp in alarm as her foothold unexpectedly gave way. Clinging to the edge of the Lookout for dear life, her eyes widened when she felt a constriction on her throat.

"J-Jareth!" She choked, twisting her head from side to side. "Jareth, too-too tight!"

The pressure automatically relaxed and Sarah ignored her aching muscles as she finally managed to scramble onto the Lookout.

"Heh," she laughed feebly, winking at the snake, "piece of cake."

Thankfully, it hadn't taken _too _long for Sarah to get Sir Didymus and Hoggle onto the Lookout. Though, the rope turned out to be a few feet short and the two goblins had to scale the wall about a quarter of the way themselves.

"C'mon!" Hoggle urged in excitement, directing the group along the Lookout. "Before we fell in the Bog, Didymus spotted the Firey Forest right…th-there. Aw, _no_!"

Quirking an eyebrow at Hoggle's abruptly somber tone, Sarah turned to see the dwarf and knight standing as still as statues. Slowly, she approached the pair and gazed out over the Labyrinth to see what held their attention.

Off in the distance, the glen of trees they'd seen and identified as the Firey Forest earlier, was now completely overrun with the Fairy thorns. It looked like a giant dome of dark brown and black spines.

"No." Hoggle croaked. "No!" He repeated in a louder voice. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Hoggle, it's ok." Sarah soothed, hiding her disappointment. "Let's just go back to the Hedge Maze. We'll try the path you and Jareth took."

"What's the point?" Hoggle grumbled. "Let's face it, we're fightin' a losin' battle here. We've only got six hours left and we're nowhere near the Stone Quarter! The thorns are everywhere so we're goin' in circles and thanks to Mya, we're out of bandages and I only have a few drops of Fairy antidote left!"

Sarah blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? You hade half a bottle full and no one's been poisoned since Ludo scratched his arm."

The dwarf shook his head. "When I was dressin' Jareth's wounds, I had to give him the antidote. Since Mya made that Minotaur, there was a distinct possibility that its horns were coated in Fairy venom and there were thorns in the Junk Yard, too. I had to be sure."

"Hoggle," Sarah whispered, kneeling to his side, "I know the odds are against us and…I know you're scared. I still am, too. But, remember why you set this challenge up in the first place? This is our _only_ chance…and even if we don't win…honestly, I'd rather die than give into Mya. I love you and Sir Didymus and Ludo and…e-everyone in this place," she blushed and purposefully avoided meeting Jareth's eye, "and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you all safe. This isn't over yet, so we _can't_ give up now. Please, Hoggle, I can't do this without you."

"My lady is right, Sir Hoggle; courage, my friend, _courage_."

The dwarf stared at his friends searchingly for a moment, before a small smile appeared.

* * *

"Well…mine and Jareth's trail didn't come to a dead end so…let's give it a shot."

"Gee Hoggle," Sarah giggled, "if you'd taken only a couple of extra pages, you would've found this in nothing flat!"

"Oh hush!" The dwarf snapped, glaring at the Stone Quarter directly across the chasm in front of them. "Just gimme the rope."

Forcing herself to stifle her laughter, Sarah handed the dwarf the rope and watched as he fashioned the end into a lasso.

With the grace of an expert, Hoggle twirled the rope over his head like a cowboy and tossed the loop over the crack where it latched onto the round tip of a pillar, knocking off what looked like a large bird's nest.

"That should work." The dwarf mumbled, giving the rope a harsh tug to test its strength. "I'll just tie this end around the roots of these hedges and then we'll each take turns-"

"Um, H-Hoggle?" Sarah stammered. "What is that?"

Whirling around, Hoggle gulped at the sight of a silvery swarm rising out of the toppled nest.

"Damn it!" The dwarf hissed, backing away. The rope slipped from his grasp and fell away into the canyon where it hung from the opposite wall. "I thought that was a crow's nest. I just hit a Fariy hive! Run for it!"

The group promptly turned tail and fled, though Hoggle had to drag a thirsty-for-battle Sir Didymus along with him. The sound of flittering fairy wings chased after them, getting closer and closer.

"Don't look back!" Hoggle yelled. "There's enough of them to poison us all!"

By the time they reached the clearing, the fairies were on them. Desperate, Sarah grabbed her friends and huddled together behind the stone-book throne, silently praying that they'd get out of this alive.

Suddenly, Hoggle wrenched himself free from the group and charged into the center of the space, yanking something out of the knapsack. With a wild cry, the dwarf raised a rusty spray can to the sky and squeezed the trigger. The fairies seemed to let out a chorus of pained, high-pitched squeaks as an enormous cloud of white mist poured from the can. Immediately, several fairies that were the closest to the Labyrinth's gardener hit the ground dead.

All at once there was a bright explosion of light and, for a second, Sarah thought Jareth was transforming again, until she saw the rigid form of Mya.

The Fairy Queen hovered over the cowering dwarf, her burgundy eyes blazing with rage.

"How _dare_ you?!" Mya seethed. "You worthless _peasant_! How _dare _you _murder_ my _babies_?! You're going to pay _dearly_ for that, you repulsive _bastard_!"

Before Sarah could move an inch, Mya seized the frozen dwarf by the shirt front, hoisted him into the air and sank her sharp fangs into his neck. The spray can clattered to the flagstone.

"HOGGLE!" Sarah screamed in horror, bursting from her crouched position and sprinting towards her friend.

"Take him away!" Mya ordered her fairies as she hurled the twitching and rapidly paling dwarf over her shoulder. The fairies caught Hoggle easily and vanished over the western hedge wall.

"Please, please!" Sarah begged, tears streaming down her face. "He-he didn't-!"

In less than a heartbeat, Mya was a breath away from Sarah's face. Her expression was twisted with barely restrained fury. Without that child-like grin, her ashen skin and black eye shadow made her appear deranged.

"Listen, you filthy human _bitch_!" Mya seethed in a voice like acid. "If you or any of the rest of your little _posse_ even _try_ to pull another stunt like that, I'll bite what's left of your friends and make you watch as they bleed to death from _every_ pore in their bodies. Are we _clear_?"

For once in her life, Sarah was too frightened to reply. All she could do was utter a pathetic whimper.

"Good!" Mya snarled. "Now get your trash out of here! NOW!"

Shrieking like a banshee, Mya slapped her hands together and a wave of thorns instantly flooded the area.

Spinning on her heel, Sarah raced back to her friends and led them down the only clear passage, as fast as her feet could carry her.

She didn't even notice when Jareth started to glow again.

* * *

_Leave a review and guess the next animal for a sneak peek! Love ya guys!_


	9. The Eighth Hour

"Your majesty?" Sir Didymus inquired, breaking the early evening silence. "I am beginning to worry about Lady Sarah. She has been gone for quite a while. Time is dreadfully short; should we not get a move on?"

The trio hadn't stopped running blindly through the Hedge Maze until they reached a heavily wooded area past a dilapidated wall. Upon further inspection, Sir Didymus deduced that they were back in the Bog forest and that the wall must have collapsed when the Labyrinth broke.

Once the girl, knight and Goblin King caught their breath, Sarah had wandered off on her own. Ordinarily, Sir Didymus would have insisted on accompanying her, but the intensity of Sarah's heartbroken expression forced him to hold his tongue. Perhaps it was best to give the poor lady her space. After all, this truly was a time of mourning.

The fox wrung his feathered hat in his hands. Poor Sir Hoggle. Never before had Sir Didymus seen such an act of selfless bravery. The dwarf had risked his life to protect his companions and though it was a gamble he lost, the knight secretly hoped he would have a chance to be half as noble as his dear friend in the future.

So, for the last twenty minutes at _least_, Jareth and Sir Didymus had been sitting quietly in the growing darkness, waiting for Sarah to return, becoming more and more anxious at the seconds passed.

Finally, Jareth rose to his feet and tapped the ground in front of the knight once with his front leg before heading off in the direction Sarah had gone.

Taking the subtle hint, Sir Didymus sighed and plucked an edible mushroom from the dirt. As he munched on the sprout, he silently prayed that his hunch about the Goblin King's feelings for Lady Sarah was correct and that said monarch would be able to provide her with the healing she needed.

_Good luck, your majesty._

* * *

Sarah had walked aimlessly through the woods until she found a humble pasture. At the bottom of a hill was a meadow covered in Baby's Breath. A bubbling brook curved across the field.

At any other time, she might've considered this place enchanting. The willow tree branches swayed in the breeze and the moonlight made it look like the tiny flowers were glowing.

But Sarah was currently immune to the ethereal beauty surrounding her. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting here, hugging her knees and sobbing her eyes out, but she just couldn't find the strength to move.

The image of Hoggle flailing and whimpering in Mya's hold played over and over again in her mind. Guilt crashed over her. Deep down, she knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help feeling like it was all her fault. She should have been quicker. She should have saved him. Plus, she'd _encouraged _him; given him that sappy speech when he'd been ready to give up and now he was…

She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head against another wave of sorrow.

The crunching of leaves made her flinch in alarm. She gaped openly as a large, handsome white stag stepped into the clearing.

As the majestic creature sauntered towards her, she saw the blue and brown color of its eyes and immediately bit her lip in shame. Here she was, wallowing in her own self-pity and wasting everyone's time. Fresh tears overflowed in her eyes. It felt like the whole world was falling down around her.

Unexpectedly, for whatever reason, a strange memory invaded her thoughts.

A song.

A familiar, bedtime lullaby revised as a love ballad. She could hear it as loudly and as clearly as she did in that dream-like ballroom. Gazing helplessly at Jareth as he came even closer, she concentrated on the melody.

Soft as a rose petal, Jareth leaned in and nuzzled Sarah's wet cheek.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Pulling away and minding his sharp, ten-point antlers, Jareth nudged his head under her arm, guiding her into a standing position.

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

Once she was up, Jareth turned and slowly walked to a small shrub covered with blossoms at the base of the hill.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down_

With a kick of his back leg, the blossoms came to life. Sarah's jaw dropped as a flock of lovely butterflies soared through the air.

_Falling  
(As the world falls down)  
Falling  
Falling in love_

Sarah involuntarily gasped in delight as the butterflies swirled around her hair before disappearing over the treetops.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you valentine evenings  
Though were strangers till now  
Were choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

Fixing her attention on Jareth again, she watched as the buck scraped the grass with his hooves and made a sweeping motion with his antlers. Somehow, Sarah just…_knew_ he was beckoning her to him. Hesitantly, she made her way down the hill.

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down

The instant she reached his side, the Goblin King reared up on his hind legs and bounded away. Sarah was completely unable to stop the giggle that burst from her lips as the deer pranced around the field like a spring foal. Momentarily forgetting her pain, she chased after him.

_Falling  
(As the world falls down)  
Falling_

Sarah's laughter rang like a bell in the night. She marveled at the bubble of comfort, happiness and hope growing inside of her. She squealed as Jareth splashed the stream water at her. Slapping a handful back at him, she imagined dancing with Jareth again in that ballroom, only this time, they were alone…and she didn't run away. Joy and desire flooded her chest.

_As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down_

As Jareth evaded her for about the sixth time, Sarah stumbled over a tree root and felt something slip from her pocket. Turning around, she froze when she saw the vial of Fairy Antidote nestled in the flowers. With a trembling hand, she picked it up and examined the few droplets of liquid inside.

_Where did this come from? _She wondered._ I thought Hoggle had-_

Sarah covered her mouth in horror as she remembered how Hoggle had squirmed beside her when they were hiding from the fairies.

_He must've snuck the antidote into my pocket!_ _He-he knew he wasn't going to make out of there alive! He willingly sacrificed himself for us…he…he_

She couldn't finish. The misery returned tenfold. She stood there, shaking and whimpering until something entered her line of blurred vision. Something big and as bright as driven snow. Instinctively, Sarah sprinted forward and threw her arms around Jareth's neck. She buried her face in his fur and cried heavily as he lowered his head over her shoulder to hug her back as best he could.

"Don't ever leave me, Jareth." She whispered, desperately.

The Goblin King pressed himself more firmly against her, tightening his embrace.

"Aw, how _touching_." A sugary voice sneered.

Jerking back, Sarah spun around to see Mya floating several yards away. Jareth maneuvered himself between the girl and the Fairy Queen. Sarah's kept her hands on his back.

"I _knew _there was something going on between you two." Mya snickered. "So she's _special _to you, is she, Jareth?" She shook her head with a haughty grin. "My, my, how the plot _thickens_."

Jareth puffed out his chest and tilted his antlers at the fairy.

"Careful, soon-to-be ex-Goblin King." Mya warned coldly, tossing something at the pair. "It didn't end too well for the last thing to lock _horns_ with me."

Ice shot up Sarah's spine and her stomach flipped over as a bloody clump of russet-colored hair landed at her feet.

"Although the poor beast was so frightened and lonely," Mya continued arrogantly, "he barely put up much of a fight anyway. He only managed to summon a few puny pebbles! Oh, and by the way, I have another update for you: I'm sure you'll be interested to know that that pile of shit you call Hoggle, died slowly and painfully, writhing in agony in a pool of his own bile."

Sarah had to bite her fist to stifle a wail.

"His blood _did_ taste good." Mya licked her gleaming fangs.

At once, Sarah felt her anguish melt into something else. Her tears now burned with anger.

"Now I don't want to take up any more of your time." Mya abruptly chirped, clapping her hands together. "Goodness knows, you're doing an excellent job of that yourselves, but before I go, I just _have _to show you my new trick!"

Extending her arms out in front of her, Mya twiddled her fingers and a shower of glitter poured from her palms. The sparkles whirled around like a cyclone, which eventually split in two and condensed into solids.

They looked like Rottweilers with cropped ears, but they were four times the normal size and they appeared to be made of some kind of crystal. They snarled at the girl and the stag. Their eyes blazed red.

"Aren't they _adorable_?" Mya gushed, petting their heads. "I call them, Diamond Dogs. I really do _love _your library, Jareth. So many new spells to make me stronger. Oh and don't worry, we'll talk more about your love life _real_ soon, but right _now_, it's time for the hunt, puppies. Sick 'em!"

With a vicious bark, the Diamond Dogs charged. The flowers and blades of grass in their way were sliced clean.

Sarah and Jareth whirled around and raced up the hill to the trees. She could hear the mongrels growling getting louder and louder.

They hurried through the woods to the spot where Sir Didymus was waiting patiently for them.

"What on earth is that?" The knight asked, hearing the sound of something tearing straight through the brush behind his king and lady.

"Come on!" Sarah yelled, grabbing her friend and tucking him under her arm mid-step, just as the Diamond Dogs came into view again, cutting through the foliage like it was tissue paper.

When they soon rounded a nearby corner in the path, Jareth suddenly used his shoulder to push Sarah hard enough for her and Sir Didymus to fall into a patch of tall grass. The hounds thundered past before Sarah even had a chance to get her bearings.

Poking her head out, Sarah saw the Diamond Dogs hot on Jareth's tail.

"My lady!" Sir Didymus exclaimed, wriggling in her grasp. "We must go after them! His majesty is heading straight for the fissure! Out of curiosity, I followed the path earlier while you and he were gone!"

Swallowing the dry lump in her throat at the new information, Sarah hurried to catch up as Jareth and the monsters vanished behind a thick cluster of bushes up ahead on the right.

Once Sarah made it to the bushes, everything seemed to go in slow motion:

The stag skidded to a halt a mere foot from the chasm's edge.

The Diamond Dogs leapt for him, teeth and claws bared.

Jareth's body began to light up again so brightly, Sarah had to shield her eyes.

When the glare ceased, there was a canine yelp then a keening howl that grew more and more faint.

Jogging over, Sarah and Sir Didymus peeked over the edge of the chasm just in time to see Mya's creations hit the lake of Fairy venom with a tremendous splash. They whined and struggled in vain as they sank into the hissing, acidic fluid.

Jareth was nowhere in sight.

"Sir Didymus?" Sarah croaked in a feeble voice as she released the knight. "Did you see Jareth jump out of the way?"

"No, my lady." Her friend solemnly replied. "I did not."

* * *

_Ya know the drill! Leave a review and if you guess what animal Jareth will be next, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter! _


	10. The Ninth Hour

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing!_

* * *

Sarah whirled around the area in circles, hands shaking. Her heart pounded in her ears and she began to hyperventilate. She felt like she was drowning. Her eyes stung.

"Jareth? _Jareth_?!" She called in an increasingly hysterical voice. "JARETH, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She almost screamed when the bushes to her right trembled and an Arctic Fox burst through the leaves.

Sarah fell to her knees as Jareth leapt into her waiting arms and cuddled against her chest. She frantically stroked the fox's white fur as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Jareth!" She whispered brokenly, squeezing the Goblin King as if she was afraid he'd disappear again. "Jareth, Jareth, Jareth! Thank God!"

It was like a blanket of peace enveloped her at every pass of her hand across Jareth's soft back. That same feeling from before flooded her senses and suddenly…the night seemed brighter. Warmer. She pressed a soft kiss between his ears and gently rocked him back and forth.

"I, too, am pleased to see that you are unharmed, your majesty." Sir Didymus commented with a sweeping bow, beaming at the obvious display of affection between his lord and lady.

The pair didn't seem to notice him.

He cleared his throat. "Er, my lady? Now that we are certain of his majesty's safety, perhaps we should discuss our next course of action?"

Sarah raised her head and slightly relaxed her hold on the Goblin King. She didn't even blush under the knight's scrutiny. Somehow, she wasn't the least bit ashamed.

"We've got less than four hours to find a new Oubliette, then reach the Tunnels and find the treasure." Sarah sighed, deciding against telling Sir Didymus about Mya's 'update'. "Since the Firey Forest is overrun and the closest way to the Stone Quarter is blocked off, I'm hoping _you _have a suggestion?" She asked cautiously.

"As a matter of fact, I _have_, my lady." The knight grinned. "On the other side of these woods, is a grove of trees that are actually secret doorways to various parts of the Labyrinth. It _would _be a marvelous way to save time."

"If we can get to them quick enough." Sarah reminded him, but eagerly stood to her feet. Not like they had any better ideas. "Lead the way."

* * *

Sarah chewed her lip anxiously. The walk around to the other side of the Bog had taken a lot longer than she'd wanted it too. By the time they reached the edge of the place Sir Didymus had spoken of, both she _and_ the knight were exhausted.

The grove was a cluster of several hundred strange trees with trunks as thick as Redwoods though they couldn't be more than a third of the height. Tall ryegrass covered the ground.

"Now we must be patient and thorough, my lady. Not all of these trees are doorways, there are only a few, so the portals can remain hidden. We will have to check every single one as we move through this grove."

"Alright, but, let's take a minute to rest." Sarah sighed, slumping her heavy shoulders. "I'll start on the right side, you'll take the left."

"Capital idea, my lady."

The trio crossed to the nearest tree and no sooner had they plopped down onto the roots and leaned their backs against the wood, when the trunk sunk in and spun around like a revolving door.

With a startled gasp, Sarah jumped up when she saw where the tree taken them. The lopsided cement structure, diminutive furniture and utensils made her mouth run dry.

"Oh my God," she moaned, "we're in the Goblin City!"

Sarah shoved the tree-bark with all her might, but the wall refused to budge an inch.

"What are we gonna do?!" She asked in a panic. "We're right under Mya's nose! If she sees us here, who knows what she'll do to us _this _time!"

The distant sound of marching, captured the group's immediate attention.

Tiptoeing to the little window, Sarah knelt down and carefully moved the tattered curtain just enough for the whole group to see through.

A battalion of goblin guards were patrolling down the dirt road outside the house. Their faces were blank and a strange milky substance coated their eyes.

"Fie!" Sir Didymus spat. "Curse that wench! Mya has bewitched the goblin army…she is growing _stronger_."

Sarah crossed the room pushed on the wall again.

"It's no use," she finally groaned, facing the knight, "if we're gonna get out of here, we have to go through the streets." She stooped to, once again, gather Jareth into her arms.

"Aye, my lady!" Sir Didymus agreed excitedly, swishing his staff and striding determinedly towards the front door. "To the last I grapple with-mph!"

"Shh!" Sarah hissed, clamping a hand around the knight's muzzle. "You're _not_ going to _grapple _with anyone! We have to sneak out of the city without out anyone catching us."

Sir Didymus freed his head. "But, my lady-"

"Promise me you won't fight anyone, Sir Didymus."

"My lady, as a sworn knight and gentle-goblin, it is my duty to-"

"_Please_, Sir Didymus." Sarah begged, staring desperately into the knight's eyes. "I know you're a warrior and I know you're not a coward, but we're tired and _extremely_ outnumbered." She bit back a sniffle. "I've already lost Ludo and Hoggle so…just promise you'll be quiet and not fight. _Swear _it!"

Sir Didymus gazed back at the girl in sorrowful understanding for a long moment before nodding obediently. "I swear on my life, dear lady, all will be well."

Satisfied, Sarah secured Jareth under her right arm and took Sir Didymus's hand. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she crept to the door and tentatively cracked it open. Seeing that the coast was clear, the group slipped out into the Goblin City.

* * *

Sarah ducked behind a barrel, barely avoiding being seen by a guard. The group had been at this for countless minutes. Darting between houses, behind barrels and vending carts, crawling down alleyways and under fences, dodging the brainwashed goblin soldiers.

Thankfully, it hadn't been _too_ difficult. The closest they'd come to being caught had been when Sir Didymus spotted Ambrosias tied to a post, snarling and thrashing like he was rabid. She'd had to gag the knight again and physically restrain him with a bear-hug to keep him from rushing to his 'steed'.

She glanced nervously at Jareth for the thousandth time as she stealthily made her way around the far side of the barrel to the low stone wall beside it where Sir Didymus was waiting for her to catch up.

By now, Jareth was bound to transform any second and the light was sure to attract the attention of the goblins. There was no way they could hide it. Especially if he turned into something _big_. She prayed that they were close to an exit. They had nothing but Sir Didymus's sense of smell and familiarity of the Goblin City's layout to rely on for direction.

"My lady," Sir Didymus said in a hushed tone once they'd reached the other end of the wall and crouched together behind an outhouse, "look yonder."

Peeking around the building, Sarah saw about twenty armed goblins pacing back and forth between them and a large alcove nestled inside the perimeter wall of the Goblin City.

"That passage is the only inconspicuous way out of this place." The knight informed her.

Sarah eyed the guards nervously. "How are we going to get past them?"

The knight surreptitiously scanned the alley for something to toss that would make a loud noise. He cursed under his breath when he saw that none of Ludo's stones remained anywhere in the vicinity. He hadn't seen a single one as they were creeping through the city, either. The fairies must have forced the goblins to remove them, or maybe Mya cast a spell to make them vanish. Frankly, it didn't matter, but it _did_ leave them only one other option.

"I will create a distraction," he declared, "you and his majesty must go on without me."

"_What_?!" Sarah hissed in shock. "No! We are _not _leaving here without you!"

"We do not have the luxury of time to discuss the matter." He argued. "If we wait any longer, the king will change form again and alert the guards to our position. There is nothing here we can throw and even if there was, it is highly unlikely that _all_ of them would leave to investigate. The only way to be sure, is to give them something _living _to _chase_." He emphasized, moving towards the edge of the shed.

"I _won't _let you!" Sarah growled, grabbing the knight's vest. "I _won't _lose anyone else! You promised you'd stay with me! You promised Ludo!"

Sir Didymus's eyes twinkled playfully. "I _swore _that I all would be _well_, my lady. And I have every intention of fulfilling that oath, but you must _trust _me. I will not fight them, as you asked, I will simply lead them away so you can go on. _You_ must complete our mission, my lady. Only _you_ can save the Goblin King. He will protect you _forever_, dear Sarah. You are _precious _to him."

Stunned and completely numb, Sarah's grasp gradually loosened enough for him to step away.

"Once they are out of sight," the knight instructed, "run for it and do not look back. As you humans say, God speed, my lady."

Sarah stifled a panicked cry as Sir Didymus casually strolled out from behind the outhouse with as casual an air as if he was on a Sunday stroll.

"Hey, _you_!" She heard one of the goblins shout. "Halt in the name of Queen Mya!"

"My loyalty, and _yours_, in the right state of mind," Sir Didymus's voice sneered, "lies with the Labyrinth's _true_ king, Jareth. _Queen _Mya…is a _harlot_!"

"SEIZE HIM!" Another goblin voice screamed and the sound of tramping feet followed the order in an instant.

As soon as the sound faded, Sarah poked her head out to see the alcove completely deserted. With a gulp and a silent wish for Sir Didymus's safety, she clutched Jareth tightly and raced to the wall.

Once she rounded the only corner to the right and sprinted down the long, narrow corridor revealed, Jareth began to glow.

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda_ short this time, I know. Guess the next animal for an exclusive sneak peek, but do it fast, I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow evening!_

_Love you guys thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much! *arms spread out wide*_


	11. The Tenth Hour

Sarah gingerly set the bright, morphing mass on the ground as it began to expand. When it was over, a sleek and powerful white quarter-horse stood before her.

Unable to stop herself, she tenderly stroked Jareth's long face.

"I know this is technically bad cuz it means we lost another hour," she commented with a small grin, "but you _do _look awesome."

Jareth shook out his light blonde mane as he shifted to the side, knelt down and presented his back to her.

"Seriously?" She blinked in surprise before an eager gleam flashed in her eyes. "Ok!"

Channeling only three (once-a-year) sessions of leisure horseback-riding experience, Sarah straddled Jareth's back and clutched his mane as he rose to his full height.

"YAH!" She hollered, giving the Goblin King's flank a gentle kick.

After a short and completely motionless pause, Jareth stared over his shoulder at the girl.

"Sorry," she giggled, "just kidding!"

_Who needs prince charming_, Sarah thought cheekily as Jareth began trotting through the passage, w_hen you can have a king and a horse?_

As Jareth followed the logically impossible twists and turns, Sarah's face gradually pulled into a determined frown. The image of Mya's laughing face made her grit her teeth in loathing. She'd lost all of her friends because of that…that psycho _bitch_!

She'll pay for what's she's done to my friends. I won't give up. I have to keep fighting for Hoggle. For Ludo and Sir Didymus. For Jareth. I beat this Labyrinth before and I can do it again. I can do this. We can do this. We'll win. We'll win. We'll win.

About five minutes later, the path came to a fork. It continued straight on ahead, but there was an opening to the right leading to another narrow alley.

Jareth moved into the new area and Sarah's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"I don't believe it!" She huffed, angrily planting her hands on her hips as she surveyed the brown bricks and eyeball-lichen. She glared sharply at the way they'd just came.

"This I the same opening I took when I started! If I hadn't listened to that worm and kept going left, I would've beaten your Labyrinth like that!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Jareth snorted.

"Sore loser!" She muttered with a smirk.

"'Ello!" A voice greeted pleasantly.

Peering in the direction of the voice, Sarah spotted the same blue worm from before, sitting innocently beside a tiny crack in the wall.

"You!" She exclaimed.

"Come ta meet the missus, then?"

"No we haven't come to meet the 'missus'," Sarah retorted, "we're trying to find the Labyrinth's Treasure. Where is it?"

"Come inside and have a cup 'a tea." The worm replied.

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep, calming breath.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say in a clipped voice, "but we don't have any time for that. We have to find the Labyrinth's Treasure so we can break the spell on the king, save my friends and send Mya and the fairies back where they came from. Now please, do you know where the treasure is or not?"

"No, I'm just a worm."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I don't see how you can expect me to believe that when you lied about not knowing how to get through this Labyrinth."

"Oh no," the worm shook its head confidently, "I didn't lie ta ya, miss."

"Yes you did!" Sarah protested, gesturing behind her. "You told me to never go that way and it leads into the Goblin City where the castle is! You made me take the long way around!"

"Ya 'ad to." The worm countered. "Ya'd never have gotten through the city by yerself."

Sarah opened her mouth to argue but stopped short. She hadn't considered that. The only reason she'd been able to get past the city and reach the castle was because Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus had helped her fight off the Goblin Army.

"Ya don't go through the Labyrinth, miss," the worm calmly explained, "ya solve it. Ya can't go in and out like ya do in the woods, ya can only explore it til ya find what ya want in the middle. There's no bypassin' it. Ya have ta face the dangers untold and 'ardships unnumbered before ya claim the prize. Ya 'ave ta be challenged and learn."

If they decide to solve the Labyrinth, there are certain trials that they must overcome…They must learn to be brave, to trust, to be selfless, to use their wits, to be kind, to forgive, to show respect, to resist temptation, to show honor and most importantly, to never give up.

Sarah was speechless as she remembered the knight's words and through her amazement, something the worm just said tickled and nagged its way to the forefront of her mind.

"Till you find what you're looking for in the middle…" Sarah whisper-repeated, mentally putting two and two together. "The castle beyond the Goblin City is in the middle of the Labyrinth," she surmised, "so the treasure…must be under the castle!"

Jareth bobbed his head up and down.

"Alright!" Sarah declared, licking her lips in anticipation. "So now we just need to find an oubliette. You wouldn't happen to know where one is, would you? She asked the worm doubtfully.

"Who, me? No, I'm-"

"Just a worm." The girl finished with a sigh, directing Jareth back towards the alcove, the Stone Quarter was just a few miles to the right. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Wait!" The worm called, urgently. "Don't go that way!

Not this again. Sarah inwardly groaned, eyeing the worm suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Goblin guards started patrollin' the Stone Quarter a little while ago." The worm warned. "Best to go this way." He nodded in the direction Sarah had come from when she first entered the Labyrinth. "No goblins or fairies or thorns that way. If ya just keep goin', yer bound to find somethin'. Ya always do in the Labyrinth."

Let's just hope it's a good something. Sarah thought anxiously.

"Sure ya won't come in ta meet the missus and 'ave some tea?"

"Some other time, thanks." Sarah declined, tapping Jareth again with her heels.

Instantly, the stallion took off down the corridor at a brisk canter.

* * *

Sarah was about ready to pull her hair out. Twenty minutes of nothing but a straight line! God she was bored! Not to mention extremely tired. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness only to blink fully awake lest she fall off the horse.

Her eyelids began to drift shut again and her head drooped. She longed for the comfort of her warm bed. She felt herself tilting…

She jerked up with an un-ladylike snort and harshly rubbed and arm over her eyes. It took her a second to realize that Jareth had stopped in his tracks.

Sarah groaned as she saw that the Goblin King was staring at.

The crack lay across the trail several yards away.

"Perfect." Sarah grumbled as Jareth turned around and began walking away from the unfortunate roadblock.

After a few more minutes, just as she was about to suggest that they try their luck at finding another optical illusion-themed opening, Jareth made a sharp about-face.

"Jareth?" She asked nervously. "What are you-?"

Her question was cut off when the horse abruptly charged, getting faster and faster.

"Jareth! Sarah cried in alarm, fisting her hands in the stallion's mane and clenching her knees against his sides. "What the hell? Slow down, will ya? Have you lo-?"

At that moment, the sight of the rapidly approaching split in the Labyrinth caught her eye and her blood ran cold.

"JARETH!" She shouted over the wind rushing past her ears. "JARETH, STOP! STOP!" She yanked on the Goblin King's head as hard as she could but the horse just ignored her. "JARETH, DON'T! IT'S TOO FAR! WE WON'T MAKE IT!"

The edge was a few strides away giving Sarah only enough time to seize Jareth around the neck for dear life and squeeze her eyes closed.

With all of his strength, the horse leapt over the gorge. Sarah screamed as she felt the weightless sensation of being airborne.

"SHIIIIIIIIT, JAAAAARRREEEEETH!"

A firm jolt made Sarah yelp and she timidly peeked one eye open. A brick wall sat in her line of vision. They weren't burning to death in the lake of Fairy Venom.

Slowly, she straightened up and glanced behind her at the twenty-five foot long jump Jareth just successfully made.

"You idiot!" Sarah screeched, slapping Jareth's withers. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Jesus!" She rubbed her temples as she waited for her heart-rate to return to normal. "Ok…let's go." She finally sighed, though she still felt a bit jittery.

"Hey," she said randomly once Jareth started pacing again, "you wanna hear a funny story about me and Toby?"

Hopefully, talking would help relax her nerves.

* * *

"So that's how I (yawn) lost my last baby-tooth. Mom wouldn't let Dad take me (yawn) bowling again for a year."

Sarah had been filling the drab silence with her rambling anecdotes for about the last ten minutes, but her exhaustion was becoming harder and harder to shake off.

"Man," she moaned after another particularly big yawn, "I am so gonna sleep for a week when this is over!"

After you and I have a clear talk about where we stand, Jareth.

"I gotta ad-(yawn)-mit," she continued, "this whole thing has been kinda weird (yawn) with you being so quiet. Not that I mind that much," she smirked, "since you can be a bit of a (yawn) windbag."

Jareth peeked at her again and neighed.

"Yeah, I did just say windbag." She yawned again. "Oh don't look at me like that; you know it's true."

Raising her arms over her head to stretch her muscles, she lost her balance and slipped off the side of the horse, landing in the dirt with a heavy thump.

"Ow!" She whined, rubbing her now bruised shoulder. "Son of a-!"

"Who goes there?!" A voice snarled.

Sarah clamped her hands over her mouth and listened closely. Neither she nor Jareth moved an inch.

"What are ya yellin' about now?" Another voice demanded in annoyance.

"I thought I heard somethin' over here." The first voice grunted.

Sarah trembled and broke into a cold sweat at the sound of nearby metallic shuffling. They sounded like they were just on the other side of the wall.

Cautiously, as if she were navigating a mine field, Sarah crawled towards Jareth and climbed onto his back.

"Go, quietly." She hissed under her breath.

As Jareth slowly and carefully stepped forward, a gentle breeze swayed the tips of a tall patch of grass over a twig, obscuring it from Jareth's view as his leg came down…

*SNAP*

A band of about fifteen goblins filed into the area behind the girl and the Goblin King.

"Told ya I heard somethin'!" A stout one with a hooked nose croaked, aiming his spear at the pair as did the rest of his comrades.

"Halt!" A different goblin growled. "Yer under arrest!"

"RUN!" Sarah cried needlessly as Jareth had already bolted and was now racing through the Outer Wall at a full gallop.

Sarah fisted her hands in the stallion's mane and leaned in tight. The metal clang of the goblin's armor as they chased after them, pounded in the air.

Suddenly, they were falling.

The ground and the goblins vanished as she and Jareth plunged into darkness with nothing but a shrinking square block of light overhead.

All at once, she felt herself slide off of Jareth again as grasping fingers brushed against her and the horse, eventually stopping their descent.

"Hey there," a pair of hands chuckled forming a gnarled face, "we're the Helping Hands. Which way do you want to-?"

"Down, down, down!" Sarah frantically pleaded. This was it. They'd found an oubliette!

"She chose do-own! Again!" The hands gleefully chorused immediately releasing the two.

What Sarah hadn't counted on, was what appeared to be a double sided chimney chute a few feet below.

"NO!" She shrieked as Jareth disappeared through the hole on the right and she plummeted into the left one, alone.

Dropping through a wooden trapdoor, Sarah crashed into the dank darkness of The Oubliette.

* * *

_I'm on a roll with these updates! Guess the next animal for a sneak peek! The story will be finished before the end of the week!_


	12. The Eleventh Hour

It was dark.

_So _dark…and _cold_.

There wasn't even the tiniest sliver of light from the trapdoor above.

"Jareth?!" Sarah called anxiously. Her voice bounced off the walls.

_Jareth?! _

_Jareth?! _

_Jareth?!_

Scraping her teeth against her dry lips, she swept her hands across the dirt to gauge her surroundings as best she could. Somewhere off in the distance to her right, she could hear water dripping. Her breathing sounded fast and heavy. She shivered.

"JARETH, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_WHERE ARE YOU?! _

_WHERE ARE YOU?! _

_WHERE ARE YOU?!_

She quickly crawled across the ground, scared of her own echo, only to jerk back with a painful groan as her face smacked into something hard and rough. She felt a tiny dribble of blood slide from her nostril. Swiping the liquid away, she forced herself to calm down and think rationally.

_Ok, just…just relax. You're fine. It's just an Oubliette. You've been in one before and it's nothing but a dusty old room. Just concentrate on finding Jareth and then getting the heck out of here. _

Reaching out, Sarah touched the cool, rocky mass she'd bumped into. It seemed to be a wall. Leaning against its surface, she stood to her feet.

_Let's see how big this Oubliette is._

"HELLO-O!" She shouted.

"_HELLO-O_!"

"_HELLO-O_!"

"_HELLO-O_!"

She certainly wasn't an expert on sound waves, but judging from the number of clear repetitions and the different levels of volume, she guessed that _this _particular Oubliette must be pretty sizable. The chute she'd fallen through had veered to the left a little ways, but not _too _much. Jareth had to be around here somewhere. Assuming, _his _hadn't led too far _right_.

_Still, if he is close by, why hasn't he answered me? Why won't he make any noise? _

She gazed wide-eyed into the silent blackness.

_Maybe he can't. He's bound to have changed again by now. What if he's some kind of bug that I can't hear? Like a butterfly or an ant? What if I accidently step on him?!_

Shaking the dreadful supposition from her head, Sarah grit her teeth.

_Stop freaking yourself out! You're running out of time! Get moving!_

Inching along the wall, Sarah began to make her way through the murky Oubliette.

* * *

Sometime later, Sarah could safely say that this Oubliette was _huge_ and awkwardly shaped. She was growing more and more concerned as the minutes passed. As she continued to use her hands as a guide, she couldn't help but wonder about Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus.

She desperately hoped that Sir Didymus had managed to escape his pursuers, it terrified her to think otherwise. Lord knows what had _really _happened to Ludo, but the memory of Mya's haughty smirk made Sarah's stomach clench. And Hoggle…poor, Hoggle. Sarah blinked back the wave of tears that threatened to overflow. She was never going to see her best friend ever again. She'd never get to argue with him anymore, nor kiss his cheek. He had sacrificed himself for the good of their mission and there was nothing anyone could…

Sarah stopped suddenly.

_Could…could Jareth bring Hoggle back?_

It was a stretch, but if Jareth could overthrow Mya and seal her, her fairies and her awful thorns back inside the Inner Lake, break the spell on the brainwashed goblins _and _remove the stench of the Bog from Ludo's fur, surely it wasn't _that _unreasonable to think that he could resurrect the dead? According to what Sir Didymus said, he basically was like a god in this world so, why not?

Regardless, the notion of their being even the slightest chance of saving Hoggle cheered her immensely and, as if fate were agreeing with her, in the very next second, her hand slid onto a round, metallic object. A doorknob!

Uttering a plea that it wasn't a broom closet, she turned the knob and pulled the door open. Thankfully, no pots or pans clattered to the floor, though she was a little disappointed that there was still nothing but darkness. She carefully edged past the opening and into the new space.

After only a few steps, she stumbled over something. Crouching down, her fingers ghosted over, what felt like, a pile of rags.

Then she heard it.

A faint scratching…that was coming closer.

"Who's there?" She whispered nervously as the sound came right up to her. "Jareth, is that you?"

She leapt back with a startled yelp as a small, furry lump tried to jump in her lap.

Her heart hammered against her ribcage.

_What the hell was that? _

The mysterious creature brushed against her legs. A sharp squeak pierced the gloom.

Sarah recoiled again, seriously considering giving it a whack with her shoe.

_Wait! _Her mind vehemently protested. _What if it's Jareth?_

Hesitantly, Sarah held her left hand out, low to the ground. Instantly, the quivering animal climbed onto her palm.

It was too large and heavy to be a mouse. Maybe a rat? Her fourth grade teacher had a rat as a classroom pet, so she wasn't bothered by the possibility, though she would've preferred being able to actually _see _it.

Thinking for a moment, she eventually crossed her arms at the elbows.

"Jareth, if it's really you," she instructed, "go to my _right _hand, then go back to my _left _again."

The rat swiftly and obediently skittered up her left wrist and forearm, hopped over her elbows and down to her right hand, then repeated the trail perfectly, in reverse.

Overjoyed, Sarah tucked Jareth between her cheek and shoulder.

"Oh Jareth, I'm so glad you're okay!" She gushed, stroking his back all the way down to his long, course tail. "Do you find a way out?"

The Goblin King squirmed in her loose grip and Sarah lowered her hand again. Jareth stepped off and firmly swished his tail across her palm. After a beat, Sarah finally caught on and gently closed her fingers around Jareth's tail, letting him lead her through the rest of the Oubliette.

* * *

Sarah was amazed at their luck. Jareth had led her only about a hundred feet before they reached another door and were momentarily blinded by the luminance. Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw that her hunch had been correct. Jareth was indeed a rat, with pearl white fur and a blonde tail.

As they went on into the False Alarm section, Sarah was sad to discover that their mouths had all been gagged by Mya's thorns. Cautiously as she could manage, though she still sliced open her thumb on a spine, she had pried one of the branches away enough for the False Alarm to promise her agonizing death if they ventured any further. She had smirked to herself as she poured the last of Hoggle's antidote onto her stinging thumb, remembering what the dwarf had told her about the stone faces:

_Ya get a lotta them in the Labyrinth, especially if yer on the right track. _

Currently, she was standing with Jareth in her hands at the mouth of the Tunnels, deciding which direction to take. Right or left? Both were equal in terms of creepiness and the amount of shadows. Oddly enough, _that_ gave Sarah an interesting idea.

"I have a random thought." Sarah said, glancing at the rat. "You know how Hoggle was talking about the Labyrinth not being dead and rejecting Mya as its queen? Logically, that implies that the Labyrinth is…alive, right? Like a living being? Sir Didymus also said that it's as old as you are so…maybe the Labyrinth itself will lead us to the treasure because...it _wants_ us to succeed, as long as we do it fairly. Think about it, when we were in danger or lost, we usually ran into something that helped us: the cave, the Lookout, the Worm, the car, the Oubliette, that loose pillar in the Stone Quarter, the clearing where the Wiseman's pages were! I…think the Labyrinth has been _helping_ us. I mean, if we win, we wouldn't just be saving you and the goblins, but the whole Labyrinth too. So, maybe it doesn't matter what path I take, because the Labyrinth will take me where I need to go. Does that make sense?"

Jareth rubbed against her pinky.

Grinning and steeling her resolve, Sarah confidently turned to her left and almost strutted down the tunnel.

* * *

They'd only gone a mile through the brick-lined passage when Sarah abruptly froze.

"Do you hear that?" She asked the rat in a quiet voice.

A whirring and hissing sound was getting louder and no sooner had Sarah mouthed the words, than the Cleaners came barreling towards the pair.

Sarah fled back up the tunnel, squeezing Jareth to her chest as the horrible machine surged after her. She hoped to God she wouldn't run into another locked gate. With her free hand, she slapped the walls to see if any of them were loose. The grinding roar of the spinning blades hurt her ears.

Suddenly, her toe caught on a gap in the flagstone and she fell flat on her stomach.

Jareth immediately squirmed out of her grasp and started running in the opposite direction!

"JARETH!" Sarah screamed in a panic as she scrambled to her knees and made an unsuccessful grab for him. "JARETH, COME _BACK_!"

It was too late.

All Sarah could do was watch in horror as the white rat darted straight to the Cleaners and vanished underneath its rotating body.

* * *

**A/N: **_Almost done, guys! Review if you love me and guess the last animal for a sneak peek!_


	13. The Twelfth Hour

As the Cleaners continued to approach, Sarah jumped up and rapidly backed away. She scanned the spinning blades desperately for even the tiniest glimpse of ivory, but only shale grey metal met her gaze.

_Please. _She begged in her head. _Please, let him be okay. Let him be okay!_

Suddenly, the machine jerked twice like it hit invisible speed bumps and Sarah watched in astonishment as the drill face dropped forward. The keening sound of metal screeching to a halt against stone made her cover her ears.

"What happened?!" An angry goblin voice barked.

"I dunno!" A second one griped. "Everythin' was fine until the steerin' went bad. The pedals just stopped workin'!"

"Look!" A third goblin shouted. "The belt's been cut! And there's a screw missin' _here_!"

_Jareth! So that's what he was doing!_

The sound of a punch echoed through the passage.

"I _told _ya to tighten it before we came out here!" A fourth voice scolded.

There was some shuffling and then Sarah saw two of the goblins peek their heads out over the top.

"Hey, fellas!" The one on the left called, immediately spotting her. "Look what we got here!"

The remaining two harmlessly clambered over the crushed blades and soon all four milky-eyed goblins were advancing on her.

There was still no sign of Jareth.

"Yer comin' with us, girlie." The largest goblin ordered, pulling a dagger from his shirt.

Sarah balled her hands into fists and clenched her jaw. No way was she going down without a fight.

Before anyone could make the first move, a brilliant flare of light shone from the other side of the broken contraption. It leapt through the air, landing at Sarah's feet.

"What is that?!" The goblins all seemed to demand at once.

The glow diminished, revealing an enormous white wolf.

Sarah instantly relaxed and crossed her arms proudly.

Jareth lowered his head and snarled at the goblins. Darting forward, he snatched the big goblin's knife between his teeth and hurled it to the floor. The goblins huddled together in terror of the vicious animal.

The wolf then began slowly pacing to the right, herding the frightened goblins around Sarah. Once there was nowhere for them to run but to the False Alarms and the Oubliette, Jareth lunged at the group sending them fleeing and screaming.

Satisfied, Jareth trotted back to the girl with his tongue wagging.

"Good boy." She giggled, scratching the Goblin King's ears playfully, before she carefully followed him as he climbed the now useless Cleaner and went on through the Tunnel.

* * *

A long while later, the brick channel walls smoothed out into pale, blocks of solid cement. After a few hundred yards, Sarah saw something moving ahead. Jogging to investigate, she and Jareth stopped abruptly when she saw what they'd come to.

It appeared to be a mirror, but her and Jareth's image was facing the opposite direction. She waved her hands and even checked over her shoulder. The Sarah in the mirror copied her every motion.

Jareth nudged her thigh with his nose.

Biting her lip, Sarah gripped the wolf's scruff and stepped through the mirror with him. It was like walking through a draft of cold air and it was gone the second it came, for they were standing in a dark alcove. Glancing back again, she saw that the same backwards image was behind her now.

"Wow." She marveled with a smirk. "I guess the way forward really_ is_, sometimes, the way back."

Facing forward again, the pair ventured through the shadowy archway into the large, open area beyond.

It was a massive, circular room with a stone walkway leading to a thick pedestal…and something shiny was sitting on its center!

"This is it!" Sarah exclaimed, sprinting forward, Jareth racing beside her.

They were about half way over, when a high-pitched titter stopped them in their tracks. Whirling around, Sarah paled when she saw Mya hovering above the archway, twirling a lock of hair on her finger.

Jareth growled dangerously.

"Jareth, no." Sarah nervously urged, stroking his back in a silent plea for him to stay near her.

"Oh, darn!" The Fairy Queen mock-pouted. "You beat me here; and with time to spare, too! Well, a deal's a deal. Go ahead and make your wish." She offered a little _too _nicely.

Sarah felt a chill zip up her spine at Mya's tone, but hurried to the middle of the space anyway.

Nestled on the crown of the pedestal, was the Labyrinth's Treasure. It was a basket-ball sized crystal and every color of the rainbow was swirling beneath its clear surface like stirred paint. A cloud of glitter surrounded the gem. It was the most beautiful thing Sarah had ever seen…except for one thing…

It was broken.

A jagged crack had sliced the treasure in half and a thick, vermillion-red substance was bleeding through the seam.

Refusing to be deterred when they were so close, Sarah took a deep breath.

"I wish the Goblin King had his magic back so he could restore the Labyrinth."

Nothing happened.

Swallowing the dry lump in her throat, she tried again.

"I wish the Labyrinth was fixed.

Silence

"I wish the spell on Jareth was broken!"

…

"I wish Mya and her fairies were back in the Inner Lake!"

…

"I wish everything was back to normal!"

…

"I wish-"

"Anything wrong, dear?" Mya questioned haughtily.

"You!" Sarah raged, facing the queen. "Why isn't it working?!"

Mya clutched her heart in exaggerated innocence. "I assure you, I haven't the faintest idea."

"You're lying!" Sarah snapped. "_You_ did this! It's not fair! You cheated!"

The fairy threw her head back and laughed so hard the room quaked and a few thorn braches sprouted from the floor and curled over the jagged carvings on the walls. Then she grew eerily calm. "You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"Figured _what_ out?"

"Silly human," Mya sneered, "_I _didn't break the treasure and _I_ didn't break the Labyrinth, either. _You _did."

Sarah froze. "Wh-what? No I didn't!"

"Oh, yes you did! When you uttered those six wonderful words!

_You have no power over me._

Sarah's heart pounded loudly.

"See, you didn't just _beat_ Jareth." Mya gleefully explained. "You _rejected_ him. Rejected him, his kingdom _and _his heart."

_Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams._

Sarah stared at Jareth.

His ears and tail drooped.

She shook her head.

_No. No, it can't be true_!

"And what happens to a heart when it's rejected?" Mya asked cruelly, tapping the treasure. "It _breaks_!"

Sarah swayed on her feet, she felt sick.

"_That's_ why the Labyrinth broke." Mya cackled. "Because _you_ broke the _heart_ of its king! Don't you see? Jareth's _heart_ is the Labyrinth's Treasure! Jareth _is _the Labyrinth! The most powerful being in the Underground and _he_ fell in love with _you_!"

Sarah gaped at Mya's words. "How-how could he _possibly_ be in love with me?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly how," Mya smirked, "if you think about it."

_But what no one knew, was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl._

Sarah gasped in horror.

"Too bad you forgot all about it during your initial quest." My shrugged indifferently. "You were just so swept up in your little heroine fantasy, you confused your handsome prince with the proverbial dragon! You tossed poor Jareth and his feelings for you aside like old shoe. Obviously," the fairy gestured to the thorns and the treasure, "he didn't take it very well. So you see, _you're_ the reason the Labyrinth is dying, it's _your _fault all of your friends are gone. You, you, _you_!"

Sarah fell to her knees as tears blurred her vision.

"Oh, don't be sad!" The Fairy Queen arrogantly cooed. "I'm actually doing this place a favor. Such a magically gifted realm should have a strong monarch that _won't _be so easily tempted by the wiles of a selfish, stupid and immature little girl. Well, since your wish didn't work, I guess there's no point in prolonging the inevitable. You lose."

Mya clapped her hands and Jareth let out such a painful howl, Sarah violently flinched.

"He only has seconds left," Mya grinned, "so make your goodbyes brief; and thank you for my new kingdom, Sarah darling!"

Sarah frantically crawled to Jareth as he collapsed with a whine.

"Jareth!" She wailed as tears streamed down her face. "No! Please, no!"

She ran her hands all over his prone body. His breathing was becoming less and less frequent. She finally pressed herself against him and wept helplessly.

"Jareth…" she choked out between sobs "I'm…I'm so, _so _sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't know!

With all the strength he could muster, Jareth lifted his head and licked Sarah's cheek. His head dropped to the ground with a weak thud.

"Jareth," Sarah cried in a broken whisper as she watched the life gradually fade from the Goblin King's eyes, "I love you." She buried her face in his fur.

She was barely aware of a loud crash and a piercing shriek stabbing the silence around her. She felt heavy all over, yet strangely at peace. With a whimpering sigh, she let the warm blackness envelop her.

* * *

**A/N:** _Stay tuned for the last chapter! _


	14. The Thirteenth Hour

She was weightless, floating through the darkness. It was like drifting out in space, except it was warm and inviting. A cluster of glowing drops occasionally hovered above her. She tried to ignore them when they appeared. The light, though dim, stung her sensitive eyes and the voices seeping through it were too loud.

_Th-thanks, yer majesty. Sarah? What happened? What's wrong with her?!_

_Sir dwarf! My lord! Thank the Labyrinth you are both safe! …My lady?!_

_SAWA!_

_Sarah, come on now. Wake up! Ya gotta-hey! Where are ya takin' her?! _

_Right behind you, my liege!_

_KING HELP SAWA?_

_Hey, wait for me!_

Who was Sarah? And why were they shouting? She moaned in discomfort, wishing that all the noise would just stop.

Immediately, something soft and unseen, tenderly stroked her cheek and a different, more soothing voice glided over her.

_You precious thing._

Yearning rippled through her. The warmth began to recede and she strained to follow it. The gleaming specks grew closer and larger, chasing the blackness away. She concentrated on another voice from earlier calling a name.

_Sarah…_

_Sarah…_

_Sarah…_

_Her _name.

After what seemed like an eternity, she passed into the brilliance and her eye-lids fluttered open.

At first, it was so bright, Sarah couldn't help uttering a feeble whine, but once her vision adjusted she recognized the two solid shapes leaning over her.

"Ludo! Sir Didymus!" She exclaimed in delight, rising from her recumbent position to hug them tight. "You're alright!"

"Of course we are, my lady."

"LUDO MISS SAWA!" The behemoth groaned.

When she released the pair, she looked between them and almost choked with joy once she saw who was standing a few feet away.

"HOGGLE!" She shouted, darting to cuddle her friend like a mother finding her lost child. "I was so _worried_! Are you really okay?"

"Fit as a fiddle." Hoggle grunted bashfully, giving the girl an awkward pat on the back. "I'm glad to see ya too, Sarah, just don't be kissin' me!"

"Is everything…back to normal?" She asked the dwarf, releasing him after a few more affectionate squeezes.

"Yep!" Hoggle beamed. "Ya should've seen it! Mya was all tied up in her own thorn branches and she even had a few fairies crammed in her mouth! Then Jareth took the rest of the spines and-"

_Jareth!_

Sarah whirled around, frantically searching the area for the Goblin King. She blinked in surprise when she realized that they were in the castle's throne-room. Someone had placed her in the royal chair while she'd been sleeping! She just now noticed the familiar, shimmery black and blue cape draped across her shoulders.

"Hoggle! What happened to Jareth?" She urged.

"Huh? Oh, he's fine." The dwarf said dismissively. "Back to his old, scary self. Anyway, he wound them all into a ball and then hurled them down into the-"

"_Hoggle_!" Sarah implored, gripping her friend's elbows. "Where _is _he?"

"I believe his majesty is in the library, my lady." Sir Didymus answered for the dwarf. "That fairy witch left it in quite a poor state."

"Which way is the library?" Sarah demanded, already on her feet.

"Take those stairs to the Escher Room," Hoggle hesitantly instructed, pointing to the same archway she'd taken the first time, "then take two rights and a left."

"Thank you, guys!" She hollered to her friends as she hurried to and up the steps. "We'll talk more, later!"

* * *

In no time at all, Sarah was running through the Escher Room to a nearby opening. She quickly turned to the left in the hallway beyond and rushed to the thick, wooden door at the end.

Bursting into the disheveled library, her heart stuttered and her jaw went slack at the sight of Jareth, in his true form at last.

He stood before her, clad in his signature 15th century knight/Romantic hero getup. Though, his clothes were all black. It was a striking contrast to the white color she'd recently grown accustomed to. He stared at her with pure devotion.

Smiling so big it hurt, Sarah sprinted across the room and threw her arms around the Goblin King, burying her blushing face in his neck.

Jareth returned the embrace with equal, if not greater, passion.

She didn't know how long they stood there holding each other, and she didn't care. _Nothing _was better than _this_.

"Is Mya really gone?" She suddenly inquired. "Is everything…_fixed_?"

"Yes, precious." Jareth purred in her ear. "I sent her and her minions deep into the bowels from whence they came. Everyone is safe."

"Why does she even exist anyway, if _you're_ basically a god here?"

"Who can tell?" He shrugged. "Universal balance, perhaps? Everything needs opposition. Good needs evil, yes needs no, and push needs pull. As to your other question…not quite."

She raised her head to peer at him curiously.

"Suppose you and I discuss _exactly_ where we _stand_?" He clarified.

Sarah felt her cheeks redden again and her skin tingled.

"You're already aware of _my _sentiments." Jareth continued.

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow at him coyly. "I don't think it _counts_ when I had to have the _enemy _spell it out for me. You better give it to me one more time, Goblin King."

Jareth's smirk was so enchanting, she forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

"Your talisman is quite correct, Sarah-mine." He murmured combing his gloved fingers through her hair. "I _am_ very much in love with you, ever since that book came into your possession as a child and you believed each word with every ounce of your faith. In my mind and heart, you have always been my _queen_; and though were are equals in all ways, especially, _stubbornness_, I would still move the stars at your request. I would turn the world upside down all over again, to earn your smile. I would happily be your slave, if only to hear you laugh."

Sarah swallowed and blinked away the salty moisture in her eyes.

"Is that clear enough for you, my love?"

She nodded dumbly.

He grinned and tapped her nose playfully.

"Now it's _your_ turn, precious."

Sarah fidgeted as she struggled to accurately formulate a proper and _coherent_ response.

"Jareth," she nervously began, "most people think that…when someone _my_ age says that they're…in-in _love_, they don't really mean it cuz…they're just a stupid kid…but, I can't…I can't even…_pretend _to deny the way I feel about you. It'd be like…saying that the grass isn't green or…or that the sun isn't hot. It's-It's just…the most obvious _fact _to me. I've…_never _felt so…so _confident_, so…content…and so…_complete_. I _love_ you, Jareth. I _know _I do and I know I'll _never_ stop."

He cradled her against the length of his frame. Sarah could've _sworn_ she felt him shudder. She bit her lip, dreading what she had to say next:

"I have to go home, Jareth."

He drew from her so abruptly, she winced.

"How can you expect me to let you go after all that has passed between us?" He demanded in an anguished tone. "Do you not understand how much I want you? How much I _need_ you? I want you to be my wife, Sarah!"

"Jareth, would you be reasonable?" She pleaded, chest fluttering at his last sentence. "I have a life and family in the Aboveground. I can't just abandon them now. Besides, I'm _still_ a teenager. I'm not ready to be anyone's wife and I'm _certainly_ not ready to be a queen! I need to do some growing up first. And for the record, I _do _understand how much you want me and need me cuz I want _you_ and need _you _just as much, if not more!"

"I could reorder time." He suggested weakly, already doubting she'd take the bait. "I could _make _you grow up right _now_."

"But you _won't_." She stressed.

Jareth turned sharply away. After a minute of silence, Sarah sighed and moved in front of him again. His eyes were closed, his expression stony.

"Jareth, please listen to me." She begged quietly. "I _have _to go, just for a while. Let me finish high-school and go to college to get my basics done. By then it'll make much more sense when I tell my Dad and stepmom that they won't be seeing me very much anymore cuz I'm…moving to…Australia or something. It'll give me time enough to say goodbye to Toby. You've waited this long, Jareth, you can wait another four years, can't you?"

The Goblin King finally looked at her and she almost gasped at the glint of pain and despair in his mismatched gaze.

"Jareth," she whispered gently but firmly as she cupped his smooth cheeks, sensing his fear, "I _promise_ you, I _will _come back and when I do, we _will _get married and I _will _rule this kingdom beside you, _forever_."

He trembled, as if he was fighting with all his might not to crush her against his chest and slant his mouth over hers. He sighed harshly before speaking again.

"If you do this," he muttered lowly, "I cannot see you until you return."

She blanched in shock. "At all?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you honestly think that I could stand to see you day after day, for the next four years, trapped in a body that cannot have you? My Labyrinth would surely break all over again."

Disappointed, but still determined, Sarah nodded and stepped back.

"Well," she muttered, "I wanna get this over with as fast as you do, so…I'm ready." If she drew this out any longer, she'd start crying for sure.

Jareth approached her solemnly. An intricately carved golden clock on the far wall began to chime thirteen hours. With one last melancholy look, he pressed his thin lips to her forehead.

"Until we meet again, precious love."

A shower of glitter rained down upon her and instantly, Sarah was home in her room. She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** _The end. Just kidding! There'll be an epilogue posted in a few hours! __Review me please! I loved writing this chapter!_


	15. Epilogue

_Four years later…_

* * *

Jareth anxiously paced the throne-room. Today was the day. Sarah was _finally _coming back to the Underground.

It had been a difficult four years to say the least. It had rained in the Labyrinth for weeks after Sarah had returned to her world. To avoid the ever-persistent temptation of going to see her, Jareth had thrown himself into his royal duties. Repairing damaged walls and houses that had toppled when the Labyrinth broke, patrolling the borders, settling disputes, making decrees and amendments. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about wishers. In the modern-day Aboveground, a proper wish to the goblins was a rarity.

Sarah had kept in contact with her friends via her vanity mirror. Through the grapevine, he'd been able to stay up-to-date with her life. She'd graduated high school in the top five percent of her class, was accepted into NYU for her basics and had eventually told her parents that she'd be moving to London to pursue theatre.

"Don't worry, you majesty." Sir Didymus said cheerfully. "I'm sure her ladyship will be here any moment."

"Yeah," Hoggle grunted, "a watched pot never boils, ya know."

"SAWA COMING SOON!"

Jareth huffed, but otherwise, ignored the three fools loitering in the corner.

The dwarf had been the one to inform the Goblin King of Sarah's plans to return, though he'd been sworn to secrecy about just what _time _Sarah was supposed to make her grand entrance, much to Jareth's chagrin. The little scab had even refused to speak when Jareth threatened to dunk him in the Bog!

Over the following week, Jareth had run rampant making preparations for the wedding and coronation. The goblins worked tirelessly to decorate the city and castle with lavish garlands of gold and emerald green. Shiny white flowers dotted nearly every nook and cranny. Crystals drifted around in the air. Now if only the bride would show up already!

_I'll bet she's doing this on purpose just to torture me. _He thought petulantly. It _would_ be just like her to tease him for old times' sake. _Impudent brat. _He silently grumped, though his lips rose into a fond smirk. _Guess I'll have to teach her a lesson about the 'fear me' and 'do as say' part of our deal. _

Just as he was about to cave and find a way to physically drag her to the Labyrinth himself, a thick swirl of glitter wafted up from the stone floor and when it cleared, Jareth was completely speechless.

Before him stood a twenty-year-old Sarah Williams. She wore a simple, long-sleeved grey shirt with a sweeping neckline revealing a modest view of her adult sized breasts. Her blue jeans accentuated her long, toned legs and wide hips. Her hair was the same color and length as before, only more voluminous, framing her head and shoulders in gentle waves. Her face had lost all traces of baby fat. Her cheeks and eyebrows were thinner, her lips fuller. But her eyes, oh her eyes! The same expressive and beautifully cruel viridian eyes stared back at him provocatively. She was a vision of perfect loveliness. He felt himself growl with desire.

"Well, Goblin King?" She crooned flirtatiously, planting her hands on her hips. "Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna kiss me?"

Next thing Sarah knew, her body was slammed against the opposite wall as a hungry male mouth thoroughly ravished her own.

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus fled the room screaming.

* * *

_There ya have it guys! I hope you enjoyed 13 Hours as much as I enjoyed writing it! Liam-r-Collins has posted 2 more pictures for The Girl and the Goblin King on deviantart! Click the link on my profile page if ya wanna see what Gookie looks like! I think she's just adorable! I'll be going out of town next week and then a short hiatus afterwards, but don't worry, I still have plenty more stories cooking and I_ swear:_ I will not drop them! Love you guys and see you soon! XOXOXO _


	16. Important AN!

**A/N: **_Hey guys! _

_Just a quick little update. Yes, I still am on hiatus, but the good news is that I won't be for very much longer. I have several new stories that are almost ready for posting, so sit tight! _

_I just wanted to let you all know that Liam-r-Collins on deviantart has posted a new picture for The Girl and the Goblin King. PLEASE view his work and comment on it! He works SO hard for me on those and positive feedback means a lot to him. Click on the link in my profile to see his fanart for my story and leave him some comments and I just might be tempted to update even sooner than I plan to! _

_Thanks guys! I really appreciate it! JarethxSarah forever! _


End file.
